


Forbidden desires

by orphan_account



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Hiroto is thirteen, M/M, Romance, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai has a problem: he's head over heels for his best friend's little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay I did with my long-time RP friend Kavikalphawolf. Their character is Kai, my character is Hiroto. So I basically only wrote half of this, but I wanted to share it with all of you.  
> Enjoy! ^^

Aki looked from his little brother to his friend, trying to figure out how to solve their problem. "Ok, Hiroto-kun... I'm afraid you'll be sleeping on the couch." Hiroto's eyes shot up, and his lip formed an instant pout. "What!? No! Nii-san, that's no fair!" Aki just raised an eyebrow at Hiroto; used to the pleading faces the 13 year old made. "Well, Kai-kun is our guest, and guests don't sleep on the couch."

Kai stood off to the side and watched both brothers converse, feeling slightly bad about putting Hiroto on the couch because of his stay. At the same time, though, he could hardly contain excitement that he would be sleeping in the younger man's bed. As embarrassing as that felt to the 25-year-old. Sheepishly he rubbed an arm and almost went to correct Aki and tell him he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch when his mind told him to keep his mouth shut and leave things as is. Therefore, Kai ended up saying nothing and just standing there almost awkwardly.

"But-" "No but's Hiroto-kun." Then the dark haired turned to his friend. "Should I... change the sheets?" Hiroto saw further protest wouldn't do any good, so he just pouted again and went to his room to get his pj's. He was glad it was Kai who was going to sleep in his bed, and not another one of Aki's friends, since he disliked most of them.

At the question Kai just shook his head, smiling and trying not to look as if he was nervous. "No need to go through the trouble. I'll just change them in the morning so that Hiroto-san can have clean ones." He replied, knowing there was going to probably be another reason for him having to change them in the morning. Who knew how wild his mind might get from taking in Hiroto's scent all night long?

After changing and also grabbing blankets and a pillow for himself from Aki's closet, he returned to the living room. He slumped down on the couch, promptly throwing the blanket over himself and burying his face in the pillow. "Sleep well..." He muttered grumpily. "In my bed." He added quickly but softly, hoping the others wouldn't hear it.

Kai caught what Hiroto said, though only barely. He felt bad once again for kicking the pre-teen out of the bed he was entitled to, but when Kai remembered he would be sleeping in his bed he felt better. For himself, though not for Hiroto. Replying with a quiet 'Oyasuminasai' Kai turned and walked into Hiroto's room, shutting the door behind him. Since he would be changing the sheets in the morning, Kai didn't feel bad about sleeping naked and thus just stripped and burrowed into the covers. Hiroto's smell completely engulfed him and he couldn't help getting aroused. "God, I'm such a pedophile." Kai grumbled into the pillow where his face was buried, while trying his hardest not to reach between his legs and take care of his problem.

Hiroto sighed as Aki too left the room. He rolled over onto his back staring at the ceiling. But since that didn't help him sleep, after a few minutes he turned again, now closing his eyes. He really was sleepy, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He'd rarely slept outside his own bed, and knew it had always been a bother to him. He huffed to himself and adjusted his blankets.

Kai was having a rough time sleeping where he was at as well. Even with his erection pressed firmly into the bed to keep Kai from being tempted to reach down to it, he couldn't help moving his hips to grind against the sheets. It made him ground his teeth against one another and grip to the pillow his face was still buried in. In his mind he could see himself fucking Hiroto, pressing into his small body and hearing his name leave those sinful lips every time he thrust into him. Could see those innocent eyes staring up at him, half-lidded in pleasure and begging without words for him to move faster. "F-Fuck..." He groaned, starting to grind a little harder, his arousal turning painful.

He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, so he threw the blanket off of himself and started to pace around the room. He thought maybe if he exhausted himself he would be able to sleep. At least enough so he wouldn't be a total wreck in the morning. "Damnit.." He whispered to himself.

Whimpering, Kai continued to move, Hiroto's name dangerously slipping past his lips on a whisper. His fingers were fisted in the pillow case as he willed them not to reach down and jerk himself off. But he soon found out that his resolve was weak and one reached down to grip his erection, tightening on it even as he thrust into the bed as if it were Hiroto under him and not just empty space. "Hng...Hiroto..." 

After a few minutes Hiroto had enough of it. He wanted his own bed. He wanted to go to sleep. And he didn't care how he'd get it, but he would. He walked over to his room and knocked on the door softly. "K-Kai-san?"

Kai froze when he heard the knock and his name softly uttered in an almost apprehensive way. Cursing under his breath, Kai turned over onto his back--thankful his length didn't point outward from his body when he was aroused--and let the covers rest just over his stomach as he sat up propped by his hands. "Yes, Hiroto-san?" He replied just loud enough for the other to hear.

Hiroto was glad Kai didn't sound like he'd woke him up, so he spoke a little more confidently, though not too loud. If Aki heard what he was doing, he wouldn't be seeing the end of it soon. "Can I come in?"

A small smile touched Kai's lips despite everything. "Of course. This is your room after all." His own voice was light, mixed with amusement of some sort as he tried to keep from sounding breathless.

Hiroto opened the door and walked in, quietly shutting the door behind him. "I uhm... I can't sleep." He took another few steps closer, trying to see in the darkness of the room.

The smile faded into a gentle frown and Kai looked slightly concerned even though Hiroto really couldn't see him in the darkness. "Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Hiroto hesitated, not sure if Kai would get mad at him. "I can't sleep on the couch... away from my bed..." He really felt like a little kid, but he couldn't help his restlessness.

Even though he wasn't mad with where this was going, Kai did grow nervous. "Well, um, did you want me to go sleep on the couch? I'll say it was my idea in the morning, so your brother won't get mad." He gave Hiroto a small smile despite not wanting to get up and have his erection revealed from under the covers. Speaking of, it was starting to throb painfully and almost make him squirm under the blankets.

"No! I- I don't want to send you away... I just- want to sleep." Hiroto shifted slightly, only now noticing Kai didn't seem to be wearing a shirt. It made him wonder what he was wearing, but he didn't say anything of it.

Working his bottom lip between his teeth, Kai knew he was going to regret what he suggested next. "We can share the bed if you want. You'll just have to give me a moment to...to...uh, get some boxers on." Kai knew he turned about fifty shades of red admitting to Hiroto that he had been sleeping in his bed naked.

As the answer to his unspoken question was given, Hiroto flushed red much like the older and agreed by nodding and slowly walking out of the room. "Th-thanks..."

Kai licked his lips nervously and climbed up of the bed, almost whimpering at the pain his erection was causing him. This was going to be a long night. He quickly put on a pair of boxers and told Hiroto he could come back in before he was climbing under the sheets once more and getting as close to one edge as he was able to, his back to the rest of the bed.

Hiroto walked back in as he was called and smiled as he crawled onto his own bed. He lay down under the covers, pulling them up to his nose and falling asleep almost instantly. The boy started snoring very softly, once in a while a pleased sound escaping him. 

Kai listened as the (much) younger male fell into an easy sleep. However, Kai wasn't as fortunate. His length throbbed between his legs and every now and again he couldn't help releasing a small whimper of frustration. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes until he couldn't take it any longer. Pulling himself from the bed, he walked into the little bathroom that was attached to Hiroto's room and, after shutting the door behind him--but neglecting to lock it--seated himself upon the toilet, his hand instantly going to his throbbing arousal and rubbing through his boxers. His other hand found its way to his mouth to cover up the sounds he had started making from the moment he had touched his length.

Hiroto turned in his sleep, his body expecting another human he could snuggle up to. But as nothing came into contact with his own body as he shifted, he frowned and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times and noticed Kai wasn't there. He sat up and looked around, but still no trace of the older man. "Kai-san?"

Kai was too into what he was doing to hear the tentative voice of Hiroto. His hand had dipped into his boxers and he was stroking more fiercely now, trying to achieve orgasm as quick as possible. Never mind that he didn't have any clean boxers to change into. "Hiroto..." He moaned around his hand, eyes squeezing shut in evident pleasure and some humiliation.

Hiroto heard a faint muffled voice from the bathroom and got out of bed slowly. The voice grew stronger and he wondered if his brother's friend was ok. "Ano... Kai-san?" He asked again softly. "Are you ok?"

Kai was getting close and as such his mind blocked everything else out. His hand was working furiously between his legs and sweat dripped from his forehead. Pleasure coursed through his veins and his muffled words and moans grew in volume and amount. He didn't even seem to realize where he was anymore and just how dangerous this was.

Hiroto looked at the lock and saw the door wasn't locked. "I'm coming in now..." He slowly opened the door and looked inside. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock as he took in the sight before him. 

If Kai hadn't had his eyes closed he would have witnessed and felt supremely embarrassed that Hiroto had walked in on him masturbating. Instead he just continued on, his body writhing in pleasure. It didn't take much longer for him to actually cum, the white fluid seeping onto his hand as he let out a loud, audible moan that slipped past the barrier of his hand. "Hiroto..."

The younger boy felt his heart skip a beat as Kai moaned out his name. He flushed a darker shade of red if that was in any way possible. Then he dashed back to his bed, crawling onto it and pretending to be asleep, forgetting the door was still half open. 

Kai settled himself, trying to right his breathing after it was all over. Carelessly he wiped his hand on some toilet paper--thankful no cum had gotten onto his boxers--and panted until he was fine again. His eyes opened slowly as he got up from the toilet seat and took note of the half-open door. "I thought I shut it..." Kai murmured softly, before shrugging and leaving the bathroom after fixing his boxers back as they had been. He then headed over to the bed and crawled into it for the third time, much more content now than he had been in the beginning.

Hiroto squeezed his eyes shut and had to keep himself from squealing as Kai re-joined him. His heart was still beating wildly in his chest and he couldn't get the scene he'd just witnessed out of his head. Even more curiously, he didn't feel repelled at it. But he couldn't keep it inside and his quiet, nervous voice cut through the silence. "K-Kai-san? A-are you... attracted to m-me?"

Kai felt his blood run cold at the question, his content self put once more on edge by it. Still, he maintained his composure and turned over to face Hiroto. "What makes you think that?" The question was soft, unsure, but also with a hint of embarrassment. As if he now knew that Hiroto had been the reason for the opened bathroom door.

Hiroto swallowed. "Just now... wh-what you were doing..." His voice had subsided to an almost inaudible whisper. "You said my name." He was hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself to search anything behind it. 

Kai's gaze turned apologetic and he sat up in the bed. "I-I'm sorry about that, Hiroto-san." He said quickly, afraid that Hiroto was going to hate him, or worse, run and tell Aki, who would without a doubt beat the shit out of him for having those kinds of feelings for his little brother. "I really don't know why I did that and why I...would even think about you that way, but...I...I can't help it. I'm sorry." He bit his bottom lip and just felt like running out of the apartment to go hide under a rock somewhere. Why did I have to become such a pedophile?

Hiroto was too sleepy to be shocked so he sighed lightly. "It's... It's ok." He knew one couldn't choose whom they want to fall in love with - not realizing Kai hadn't said he was in love. "You can't help it..." He couldn't explain how he was feeling, he felt light and heavy at the same time and all his emotions seemed unfamiliar suddenly. He turned so he was facing Kai.

Kai was utterly surprised and he turned, looking at Hiroto with confusion and wondering within his chocolate brown depths. "You don't...hate me? Think I'm disgusting?" It was one thing to be a pedophile, but to be a gay one as well. In some twisted form of a joke Kai felt like Michael Jackson. Only...he wasn't raping Hiroto or any young boy for that matter. "You just...don't care?"

"Well..." Hiroto laughed softly. "It's weird... but I just don't feel that way." Hiroto looked at Kai with a steady gaze. "It's actually... kind of cute." He yawned. "But I want to sleep now..."

Kind of cute...? Okay, Kai was lost. What was Hiroto on? Still, he respected Hiroto's want to sleep and nodded his head, almost hesitant as he laid back down in the bed. Once more he turned his back on Hiroto, not wanting to make him uncomfortable if Hiroto actually was bothered by what he'd done in the bathroom earlier.

Hiroto closed his eyes and sighed softly again. This time, it took only half a minute before he'd drifted to sleep once again. Like earlier, he expected a warm body beside him and he shifted a little closer, his arms coming to rest against his chest. 

Kai felt Hiroto's body close to his back and tensed for a moment before relaxing once he realized that Hiroto was actually asleep and not awake. Sleep was not going to come as easily to him once more, but for different reasons. More or less he was afraid of what tomorrow would bring.

Hiroto slowly nuzzled Kai's back in his sleep, one of his hands pawing at the skin, as if trying to take hold of Kai's shirt- he wasn't wearing. "Kai-sa~h..." He muttered. Hiroto had a habit of talking in his sleep, though it was most of the time nonsense.

Kai listened intently at Hiroto's mumbled nonsense words and paid idle attention to the pawing at his back. It was cute in a way and only served to make Kai yearn for the much younger man even more. Not in a sexual way, though, but in a relationship way. Carefully he turned over and hesitatingly pulled Hiroto to his chest, holding him close affectionately. He knew he'd regret it, but for now he was content. Maybe he could actually sleep.

Hiroto continued sleeping soundly, once in a while trying to snuggle closer. His face was pressed against Kai's chest, the rest of his body aligned with the other's, pressed close together. His lips brushed against Kai's skin as he mumbled incoherently.

Kai shivered lightly at the feeling of his lips. Not again...he didn't need to get aroused again. He couldn't pull away and go to the bathroom this time and he didn't want to wake Hiroto up. Surely the younger would get mad at him. Laying there, he wished for sleep to come before he got aroused.

Hiroto sighed and licked his now dry lips, too fast asleep to bother that his tongue touched Kai's chest in the process. The small teen wasn't dreaming, just sleeping in a light slumber against the older man's chest.

Kai was ready to curse at his traitorous cock that just had to start getting hard the moment that tongue touched his skin again. Why did God have to hate him so much? Or maybe he was just getting a laugh. Yeah, that seemed more logical to Kai in that moment. "Damnit..." He growled low, trying to pull his lower half away from Hiroto so as not to get any friction to make it grow.

Hiroto started to awake as he tasted something salty. He made a small confused sound before opening his eyes, trying to make out what exactly he was seeing. It took him a few seconds before realizing it was Kai's skin he was resting his head against. He blushed as he slowly became aware that he was lying in the older man's arms, his head pressed against his chest.

Kai heard the slight sound but figured it was made with Hiroto being asleep. Therefore he just continued to lay as he was, praying that sleep would come to him soon, so that he could leave in the morning. It embarrassed him so thoroughly what had happened and what was more than likely going to happen again if he didn't keep his crotch away from Hiroto.

Hiroto tried to decide what to do. He didn't want to embarrass Kai, but he didn't want to stay like this either or otherwise he was afraid he was going to die from nervousness. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he thought about what may have happened during his sleep. He couldn't take it and moved his hands to press against Kai's chest. "K-Kai-san..."

The timid hands on his chest as well as the hesitant words alerted Kai to Hiroto being awake. Now he was sure that Hiroto didn't really want him embracing him despite the fact he'd liked it in his sleep. Blushing quite a deep shade of red, Kai retracted his arms. "S-Sorry. You just curled up against my back and I thought you were cold." It was the truth, but Kai didn't think the younger would buy the excuse.

"Oh..." Hiroto shivered, noticing he was indeed cold. "Th-thanks... uhm..." He felt bad now for trying to escape Kai's gentle embrace. So without any words he shifted closer to him again. "I am... cold." He said softly as he wrapped an arm around Kai's waist. 

Kai had to fight with himself as he didn't know whether or not Hiroto would allow him to put his arm over his body again. Maybe he should just go to the living room and get Hiroto another blanket instead. "I'll just...um, get you another blanket if you want and I'll go sleep on the couch." He felt bad that Hiroto had to be so uneasy around him, and could have beat himself up for days over what had occurred earlier.

Hiroto shook his head, his nose brushing against Kai's chest in the process. "No... this is ok..." He really didn't want to offend Kai. And it wasn't like he was afraid of him, and his nerves started to calm down. He hugged Kai a little closer, liking the other's warm body against his.

Nodding a bit hesitantly, Kai placed an arm over Hiroto's form and just hugged him to his warm body. He sincerely hoped that Aki wouldn't get the wrong impression if he woke up before them the next morning. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly, trying to calm his own nerves.

Kai's warmth and smell engulfing him, Hiroto quickly dozed off, not even hearing the question anymore. His hot breath spilled over Kai's chest as he sighed, peacefully sleeping once again. 

Kai sighed when Hiroto fell asleep before he could answer. At least he wasn't uneasy, though. Sleep was better than that without a doubt. "Oyasuminasai, Hiroto-san." He said quietly before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroto awoke with the sunlight shining through the window. He hadn't noticed the curtain hadn't been closed. Still in Kai's arms, he didn't hesitate to nuzzle his face against the older man's chest, somehow completely comfortable with their positions

The sunlight had long since awoken Kai, so when he felt the nuzzling into his chest he couldn't help but smile. He gazed at the pre-teen in his arms and had to resist the urge to peck him on the forehead affectionately out of a good morning gesture. "Good morning." Kai said sleepily, smiling at Hiroto.

Hiroto looked up at Kai with a small smile. "Good morning." He noticed he was still really tired and was thankful it was Sunday. "I need coffee..." He said that because he really liked the black drink, but Aki didn't allow him to have it because he got hyper whenever he drank it. But he was getting his hopes up on Aki still sleeping and Kai making it for him.

Chuckling, Kai found himself amused by Hiroto's words despite the embarrassment of the past night. It was almost like last night had all been a bad dream. "You know Aki-kun doesn't allow you to have coffee." He chuckled, before yawning. "But...I guess I could make you some if he's not awake yet." Giving Hiroto a small wink, Kai threw the covers off of them and stood up, grabbing pyjama bottoms to slip them on over his boxers. 

Hiroto's smile widened and he got up after Kai. "Yay! Thank you~" He dashed into the living room, seeing Aki's door still closed. He raised his hands in victory and walked over to the kitchen.

Kai laughed a little at Hiroto's eagerness, but walked into the kitchen after him. He fixed the coffee machine to rights and put water in as well as the coffee he knew Hiroto liked. Soon enough the liquid was steadily dripping from the machine and Kai went about looking for stuff to cook. "What do you want for breakfast, Hiroto-san?"

"I want English breakfast!" The blonde said with a grin as he watched the coffee machine. Aki always said English breakfast was unhealthy so he couldn't have it, but now Aki wasn't awake he wanted to do everything his older brother forbid.

Kai smiled at Hiroto's enthusiasm and nodded his head. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage it is." He grinned, getting out all the right ingredients and starting on the pancake mix first, making sure they had everything they needed in this house to make it.

"Can I help? Can I help? pleeaaaase?" He drew out the vowels and blinked innocently. He already was a bit hyped up, and knew Aki wasn't going to be happy to have his little brother bouncing around the room, but he didn't care.

"Sure you can." Kai smiled, reaching up into the cupboard for a measuring cup and handing it to Hiroto. "Crack five eggs into there and make sure not to get any shell bits into it. Then pour a little milk in and stir it." 

"Yaaay!" Hiroto took an egg and cracked it, before working on the second one. "oops... There's a bit of shell with it..." Without thinking he emptied the measuring cup in the sink and started over again.

Kai watched him out of the corner of his eye and tried to stop him before he poured the egg down the drain, but he wasn't quick enough. "Ah, just use a fork to get the shell out of the accidentally get some in there, ne?" He spoke up, a smile still on his lips even as he said this.

"Oh, ok!" He cracked the last five eggs in the box without incident and reached for the milk. He poured it in before setting it down and started mixing. "Done!"

Kai watched him as he did so, even while the older man continuing making the pancake batter. "Okay, then go and turn on the stove to medium and get a pan out of the cabinet." He wasn't sure if it was a good idea having Hiroto around the stove, but then again maybe he was just needlessly worrying because of his affections. "Then spray it with cooking oil. I think you guys have some in the cupboard up there." He pointed to the area above the stove.

Hiroto moved to do as he was told, but then he looked at the coffee machine and saw it was ready. "Ah! Sorry Kai-san, can I have my coffee now?" He wanted to drink his coffee before Aki would come in and throw it down the sink, or worse; drink it himself.

"Of course, Hiroto-san." Kai chuckled, continuing on his own task. "Would you mind pouring me a cup as well? Like you, I really need it in morning time." A light laugh and he was going over to get a pan for himself so he could fix the eggs. He wanted everything else done before the pancakes because they would take the shortest amount of time to make. 

Hiroto nodded and took two mugs out and filled them with the dark liquid, before stuffing his own with sugar and sipping at it. "You want anything in it?" He looked over at Kai, a smile on his lips as he drank more of his coffee.

Pulling out a pan from the cupboard and putting it onto the stove, Kai nodded. "Could you put one spoonful or sugar and a couple spoonfuls of milk please?" He questioned, turning on the heat to stove and letting it get fired up before he would put on the eggs.

"Ok." Hiroto walked over to the fridge and took the milk out. He poured the right amount in Kai's coffee, before setting it back in the fridge. "Here you go!" He drank more of his coffee, and realized he'd already drank half of it, but he shrugged and continued drinking.

"Thanks." Kai replied with a smile, taking the drink and sipping on it a bit before setting it aside to start to work on the eggs. He poured them into the pan and starting moving them around, making sure they weren't burnt as they cooked. "Hiroto, could you get a can of biscuits out of the fridge and turn on the oven to 375?" Kai then asked as he worked with the eggs.

"Of course!" Hiroto said happily, already feeling the effect the coffee had on him. He took the biscuits out and walked over to the oven, his hand accidentally brushing over Kai's butt as he walked past him, he blushed but didn't say anything, just starting to set the oven to the right temperature.

Smiling, Kai continued with what he was doing until he felt the hand brush against his rear. Instantly he jumped a little, almost spilling the pan of eggs into the floor. It made a deep blush cut across his face and he was hiding behind his dark chocolate bangs. He was lucky that he had caught himself, though, just in time to finish up with the eggs and set them aside on a plate.

Hiroto quickly made his way over to his mug and drank the last coffee out of it, fidgeting a little on his place as he watched Kai preparing breakfast for him- them. It was an endearing sight and somehow it fitted Kai.

Kai watched him out of the corner of his eye and once he was finished and drinking his coffee, Kai spoke again. "How about you open the biscuits and put them out on a baking pan? Be careful because the can makes a loud pop and can be surprising sometimes." Once he was done speaking he went about cleaning the pan he had been cooking in so he could fix the bacon and the sausage.

Hiroto looked at the package and back to Kai. "But I've never baked biscuits before..." He pleaded with his eyes for Kai to help him, since he didn't want to screw up and make a fool out of himself in front of the older man. 

It was easy to see Hiroto's apprehension, so Kai gave him a comforting smile and walked over to him. Picking up the biscuits he handed them to Hiroto. "Just open the can first. See, peel back the paper here and it'll pop open." He explained with a smile, peeling back the bit of paper just a small bit to show Hiroto where to peel it at.

Hiroto pulled the paper off until the package popped open. "And then just put them in a pan?" He asked curiously as he looked up at Kai's face again. 'He's pretty...' His own thought shocked him slightly and he blushed a little.

"That's right." Kai replied with a light smile, glad that Hiroto seemed genuinely curious about cooking and the stuff that came along with it. Once he was sure Hiroto could do it himself he walked back over to the fridge and pulled out the packages of bacon and sausage, preparing to fix them.

Hiroto placed the biscuits in the pan and started baking them. After a few minutes he looked under one of them. "Uhm... Kai san? I think... I'm messing up." He stared wide eyed at the nearly black underside.

Kai had been fixing some sausage and bacon on a pan when he noticed how the biscuits were turning out. "Ah, I must have had you put the oven on too high. Get an oven mitten on and pull the pan out." He spoke up, putting some of the meat upon a plate beside the eggs.

"O-ok..." Hiroto did as he was told. "Where should I leave it?" He asked, panicking slightly as he felt the heat radiating through the oven mitten. 

"Just set it on the counter over there by the pancake mix." Kai instructed, finishing up with the meat and then going over to wash the pan once more so it could be used to fix the pancakes.

Hiroto set the pan down and took off the oven mitten before walking back to the oven to look what had gone wrong. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he looked at the set temperature. "I set it to 475 degrees..." 

Kai looked over and gave Hiroto a comforting smile before wiping his hands free of suds and water and walking over to turn off the oven. "It's alright. A little bit of burnt never hurt anyone." He assured with a smile. "Now get a spatula and scoop them off the pan and onto a plate. Once the pancakes are done we can eat."

"Yay!" Hiroto smiled brightly as he wasn't scolded for his mistake and opened the drawer, taking out a spatula. He drummed on the edge of the counter with it to an unheard melody, as he walked. Feeling too excited and energized to leave it. 

Amused by Hiroto's energy, Kai started on the pancakes, attention focused solely on them so that he wouldn't burn them. "Hiroto, how do you like your pancakes?" Kai questioned, his eyes still never leaving the pan as another spatula rested in his hand. 

Hiroto removed the biscuits from the pan, gently placing them on a plate. "Uhm... however you like them." He flashed Kai a smile, though he didn't even know there were different ways of making pancakes.

Chuckling, Kai nodded his head and made all golden-brown pancakes instead of letting any turn further brown or have any remain nearly creamy-white. After that was finished he brought all pancakes to the table on a plate as well as the other foods. Then he set the two pans in the sink and ran cold water over them before turning off the stove and retrieving butter, ketchup, and syrup from the fridge. "Would you mind getting some plates and silverware, Hiroto-san?"

"Of course not!" Hiroto took everything Kai asked for and skipped over to the table. He almost tripped over his own feet in his enthusiasm but managed to catch himself "Whoa!" Another reason why Aki wouldn't let him have coffee: He became clumsy.

Kai watched him and could feel his heart skip a beat when Hiroto almost tripped and fell with the plates and silverware in his hands. It was a nerve-wracking sight, but luckily all was well and Hiroto made it to the table unharmed with the stuff. A small smile and he was taking the plates from Hiroto and setting them upon the table in three spaces because Aki was bound to wake up sooner or later once he smelled the food. "You get what you want first." He smiled, going over and grabbing his forgotten cup of coffee before sitting down at the table.

Hiroto sat down at the table and looked around, licking his lips. "I'll take... this first." He shoved two sausages onto his plate and grabbed the ketchup, drawing a line over them. Then he got himself an egg and a biscuit. 

Kai watched him with affection dancing in his eyes, even though he wanted to conceal it. Even though Hiroto had told him it was alright the past night, he hadn't said if he returned his feelings nor had he told Kai much of anything of his opinion. He sipped on his drink for a moment, just watching the other before he forced his gaze away, feeling like a creepy pervert for staring.

 

Hiroto felt Kai's gaze on him and suppressed a blush. Was the other man really lusting after him like that? It made him feel shy, he knew one should be scared in such a situation, but he wasn't. He looked up as he heard the door to Aki's bedroom open. He quickly stuffed the rest of his sausage into his mouth, in case Aki would take it from him. 

Kai looked up also, expecting Aki in the kitchen within minutes. He gave a light smile to his friend as he entered before he was reaching to get a couple pancakes and some eggs onto his plate for eating. "Good morning sleepyhead." Kai chuckled, "Coffee's in the pot by the microwave." Even though he was disappointed his alone time with Hiroto was cut short, he didn't appear it.

Aki blinked a few times before he seemed to realize what was going on. "Hiroto..." He said with a sigh. "You know you're not allowed to eat such unhealthy things for breakfast!" Then he turned to Kai. "Good morning." Hiroto pouted. "But Nii-san... I never have breakfast like this, please let me have it, it won't harm me! I swear! I just want to have it once! Pleasepleaseplease~?" He didn't realize he had been rambling and Aki raised an eyebrow at him. "You're hyper... Have you had coffee?" "Only one cup! I won't break anything this time I promise!"

Kai had been anticipating this, so he just looked over at Aki. "Aww, come on, he's a kid, let him have what he wants for breakfast. After all you're only a kid once in your life." Kai tried, giving his friend a look that clearly stated that while he was around Hiroto could have whatever he wanted. "After all, if I remember right you used to have me fix these things for you too when we were kids. And I was always the one who got in trouble for it." Kai chuckled lightly. "So sit down and eat with us and stop ruining our fun."

Aki sighed but chuckled lightly and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. Hiroto smiled widely at Kai, showing off his large front teeth. "Thank you Kai-san." He said, just loud enough for Kai to hear it, and then continued to eat his breakfast.

"You're welcome." Kai returned with a smile, also just loud enough for Hiroto to hear. Then he started on his own breakfast. It had been awhile since he'd eaten stuff like this, so naturally he was almost as enthusiastic as Hiroto was to be eating it.

Aki joined them at the table. "So... you both slept well?" Hiroto blushed and looked at his food, not able to decide what to answer for a second. "The couch is never comfy..." 

For a moment Kai was unsure why Hiroto didn't mention he had slept in his own bed with Kai himself, but then the older man remembered that Aki would probably be mad that Hiroto had done so. Therefore he acted as if Hiroto had indeed slept there. "Well, next time I stay over you can stay in your own bed then. I'll take the couch." He said with a smile.

Aki looked at his little brother apologetically. "I'm sorry Pon... But you know the guest comes first." Hiroto sighed. "I know... no need for that Kai-san." He couldn't be mad at Kai now he knew why he wanted sleep in his bed, and he didn't want the other man to feel rejected.

Kai thought for a moment and looked over at Aki with a light smirk. "If the guest comes first then why don't you sleep on the couch and I take your bed?" It was a reasonable question, but Kai was being more playful than anything. He didn't want to sleep in Aki's bed considering the things the man possibly did in it.

Aki looked a little unsure of what to say, but only until Hiroto giggled. "Well... Of course, after the guest, the eldest has first priority." "Hey! Don't pick on the little brother!" Hiroto said as he shoved a pancake onto his plate.

Kai chuckled at both brothers before shaking his head. "Don't worry, Aki-kun, I don't want your bed. I know you do things there that I don't want to know about." Still smirking he seemed to forget for a moment what he had been doing in Hiroto's bed before the younger man had came to the door. 

Aki's jaw dropped at Kai's comment. "Hey! There are small children here!" He moved over to Hiroto and covered his ears with his hands. Hiroto slapped them away. "I'm not a little kid!" He puffed his cheeks, and put up his best 'offended' expression.

Rolling his eyes, Kai tried to ignore how adorable Hiroto looked in that instant. "Oh come on, he doesn't live a sheltered life. He knows what perverted men do in their beds at night." Kai grinned, winking subtly at Hiroto and telling him without words he was just trying to embarrass Aki. He remembered all too well what Hiroto had witnessed from him the past night.

Hiroto smiled but blushed anyway as he thought of what he'd seen last night. "Yeah, your dick probably demands a lot of attention." He spoke boldly. Aki raised his eyebrows at Hiroto. "Watch your words young man. And why are you two suddenly picking at me?" His voice wasn't seriously hurt, since they were just joking around. 

Kai was surprised at Hiroto's boldness as well, but he didn't show it. Instead he just chuckled at Aki's question and started to eat on his pancakes. "Because you came in and ruined our alone time. That's why." He joked, then laughed a little, "No, it's because you're easy to pick on. That's all." 

Hiroto wondered for a second if Kai had meant it seriously, but he didn't linger on it and just continued to eat. Aki started to eat as well, complimenting Kai on his cooking. Hiroto quickly finished and started batting his fingers against the edge of the table in fast rhythm to cure his boredom, earning an irritated glare from Aki.

Kai smiled and continued eating until he was finished as well, noticing Hiroto's boredom quite easily. "So, should we all go out and do something today?" He questioned, getting up from his spot and gathering everyone's used dishes when they were done to begin washing them in the sink.

"Yay!!!" Hiroto practically shouted. "Let's go an amusement park!!! I wanna ride a rollercoaster!" Hiroto stood up to help Kai, since he was bored anyway. Aki smiled. "That sounds like fun... What about you Kai-kun?"

"Works for me." Kai replied, starting on washing a few of the plates when he saw Hiroto come up by his side to help. "I'll wash, you dry and put away, okay?" He said with a smile, glad to have Hiroto by his side even if it was only to wash dishes.

 

"Ok!" Hiroto jumped up and down on his place in excitement. "I'll go and get changed... since I'll probably take longest." Aki stood and walked into his room. Hiroto rolled his eyes. Really, his brother was so vain. He'd always have to wear the perfect clothes for every event, and his hair and sometimes even make-up (although he didn't admit it) took ages to fix. He grabbed a towel and smiled up at Kai.

Kai just smiled right back at Hiroto, glad that they would be spending even more time together. Then he started on washing a plate, handing it to Hiroto moments later so he could dry it and put it away. "Today's going to be fun. I haven't been to an amusement park in a long time." Kai spoke up, still smiling as he started on another plate.

"Me neither! I want to ride every coaster that's there! Will you join me?" Hiroto was always the one who loved wild rides, and since Aki was more into gentle rides, he'd be happy if he had someone to go with him.

"Well, of course. You can't go to an amusement park without riding roller coasters." Kai replied with a grin, finishing up another plate and handing it to the enthusiastic pre-teen beside him.

"Yay! I'm glad you're not as boring as Aki-san~" After setting the second plate down he bounced a few times again, just not able to stand still. Though he didn't look like it, he was deep in thought, trying to figure out why he was so happy Kai would join them for the day. It was almost as if the last night had caused something to snap inside him, though he couldn't really get a grip on what it was."

Kai could easily see how happy Hiroto was, so with a smile he took the drying cloth from Hiroto's eager hands. "Well then go and get dressed. I'll finish this up and then get dressed too." He said happily, glad that he had remembered to bring a spare change of day clothes with him when he'd decided to come over.

Hiroto grinned. "Okay! Thanks!" Hiroto skipped off to his room, humming happily. He thought of what to wear and rummaged through his closet. Finally, he decided on his favourite red pants, a black shirt with a red heart which had 'I have a heart-on' written on it.

Kai watched him go before finishing up with the dishes and then cleaning the table. He put all leftovers in the fridge for Hiroto and Aki to have tomorrow--he made a mental note to tell Aki to let Hiroto have it--and then headed to the living room where his bag was. Since Aki was in his room and Hiroto was in his own room as well, Kai just decided on getting dressed there in the living room. First he took off his pants and then his boxers, standing fully nude as he rummaged through his bag for a clean pair of boxers and the clothes he was going to wear.

Hiroto quickly threw off his clothes and got dressed again, before walking out of the room- assuming Kai to be still at his work, or waiting for him to finish dressing. As he looked up, his breath caught and his eyes widened in shock.

Kai continued looking for his things, momentarily annoyed he couldn't find what he wanted right off the bat. "Did I forget to pack them?" Kai mumbled to himself irritably, dumping out his bag onto the couch. "I wouldn't put it past me." It was merely habit for him to talk to himself while he was looking for something. Or at any time, really.  
Hiroto gasped for air a heat rising to his cheeks. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. He stumbled back into his room, closing the door quickly. As he flopped down onto his bed, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Just my luck." And his embarrassment heightened further as he noticed his cheeks weren't the only parts of his body that were feeling hot. "No... why?" He groaned.

Kai jumped at the loud exclamation, his eyes wide as he looked up just in time to see Hiroto dash back into his room and shut the door. Instantly the older man's face heated and he sighed lightly. "Fuck..." He grumbled to himself, glaring down at the clothes that decided to show themselves now. "He's going to hate me before this is all over. Or tell Aki, one." Then he started dressing, mumbling to himself about Aki telling the police and how he was going to be some man's bitch in jail.

Hiroto tried to calm himself, trying to block out the picture of Kai's naked body. 'I'm not attracted to him, I'mnotattractedtohimI'mnotattractedtohim' He kept telling himself this until he started to believe it was true again and he sat up. 

Once Kai was done dressing he went into the hallway bathroom where Aki was putting on his make-up. Since Kai already knew about it Aki didn't bother hiding it from him like he did with Hiroto. "You're such a girl." Kai joked, though he reached for some of the make-up himself to primp up a bit for their day out.

Hiroto wasn't sure if he could go into the living room so he reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the brush that was there and started to brush his hair, trying to think about anything but Kai. After he was done he just sat on the bed and sighed. He didn't really understand why he'd gotten so excited seeing the older man naked.

Aki frowned at Kai at tried to steal his make-up back, but Kai ducked out of reach. "Let me use it or I'll show it to Hiroto-san and tell him you use it." Kai grinned, and Aki sighed in defeat, going back to putting on some other form of make-up while Kai put on the make-up he had snagged.

After a while Hiroto had enough of his own thoughts confusing him and he walked up to his door, opening it just slightly, and peaking out into the living room. Relieved Kai was gone, he walked out of his bedroom and up to the kitchen sink, splashing some water over his face.

When Kai finished pestering Aki in the bathroom he walked back out into the living room to brush his hair, fixing it just right in order to go out. That's when he heard the kitchen sink running and figured it was the perfect opportunity to apologize. Biting his bottom lip, Kai headed into the kitchen and just stood there for a second. "Um...sorry about that. I didn't think you'd be leaving your room." He murmured softly.

Hiroto turned around, water running down from his face. He blushed again, looking down. "It's ok... I mean- you don't have to apologize. I-" He just shut his mouth before he'd say anything stupid and smiled. "Is Nii-san ready yet? I wanna brush my teeth."

"No, your sister--I mean brother, is still fixing himself up for going out." Kai chuckled, trying to ease the air between the two of them. They didn't need to be tense or nervous around each other today. Today was all about having fun.

Hiroto laughed at Kai's joke and walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Oi! Hurry up! I need to brush my teeth!" A second later the door was pulled open and his perfectly styled brother walked out. "I'll be starting the car, hurry, cause we're leaving in 5 minutes." Hiroto rolled his eyes before walking over to the sink.

Kai watched Hiroto go to the bathroom and then when Aki came out. Much like Hiroto, Kai rolled his eyes and went to the living room to pull on his socks and shoes. "Says you." Kai replied with a grin as he started to slip on his socks and then went to sit by the door and pull on his shoes.

As soon as Hiroto finished brushing his teeth, he looked in the mirror and snagged Aki's hairspray to make his hair look a bit fuller; he hated it when it was flat against his head. When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom, turning the spots off and walking up to the other two. "Ok, ready to go."

Kai finished with his shoes quickly and then went to slip on his necklace that he had in his bag. Sometimes he wore it, others he didn't, so he usually had it with him. "Yeah, me too." He spoke up, heading over to the door once he was done.

Aki had already closed the car door when Hiroto stepped into his shoes, grabbed his coat and walked outside. "You can just close the door behind you, Aki-san's got a key." He told Kai as he opened the door to the backseat.

Nodding, Kai shut the door behind him and started to the car. He walked over and opened the door to the passenger's side and climbed in, shutting the car door behind him and snapping on his seatbelt. "Alright. Now off to the amusement park!" He said with a smile.

"Yay!" Hiroto shouted in agreement as he put on his own seatbelt. They'd been at that amusement park once before, and Hiroto was really excited to go again, however it would take an hour for them to get there, and with all the caffeine in his body, that wouldn't be pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai leaned back in his seat with a broad smile when he heard Hiroto. It was really going to be a fun day, no matter the turbulence they had went through both the past night and this morning. "Mm, did you bring your wallet, Aki-kun? I've got mine if you didn't."

Aki smiled at his friend, looking away from the road for a second. "No problem, I've got it." Hiroto started fidgeting, tapping his fingers on his knees. After 5 minutes he whined. "I'm bored... are we there yet?"

Kai turned and looked back at Hiroto. "Hiro-san we've only been on the road for a few minutes." He chuckled, amused by the pre-teen's naturally restless nature that had very little to do with the coffee he had consumed earlier.

Hiroto huffed and went back to staring out the window. He felt the energy coursing through his veins and he needed to act it out, otherwise he felt like he was going to explode. He looked at Kai's neck before him and raised his finger. He poked at him, trying to get his attention.

Kai jumped a little at the poke to his neck before he blinked and turned around. "What is it, Hiroto-san?" He questioned, his gaze wondering as it stared at the younger who seemed to have massive amounts of energy. "Do you want me to come back there and play a game with you or something?"

Hiroto's eyes lit as he heard Kai's proposal. "Yeah! Come play with me!" He ignored how suggestive that sounded as the words slipped from his mouth, and patted the couch beside him. He heard Aki give a light chuckle and was glad his brother wasn't annoyed with him.

Kai tried his best to ignore how suggestive that sounded, but his mind wandered and he had to force thoughts out of his head. "Alright. One sec." He replied, unbuckling his seatbelt and crawling into the back with the younger. "Get your ass out of my face." Aki said with a playfully agitated voice as he pushed Kai's butt away from him as it had been stuck in his face when Kai had been climbing back. "Hey! Don't touch my ass!" Kai said with a laugh as he seated himself beside Hiroto and buckled the seatbelt. "So, what did you want to play?"

Hiroto giggled at the other two. Then he looked at Kai with a smile. "I dunno... just something fun!" He really didn't know any car games since they didn't often travel really far. But he was glad already that he had at least someone beside him.

"Hmm, how about the colour game? Where you choose a colour and I choose a colour and we see how many cars pass by with our colour. Whoever gets up to fifteen first is the winner." Kai suggested with a light smile as he looked at Hiroto.

Hiroto listened to Kai's instructions. "Sounds like fun!" He picked the colour green in his head- not realizing that there weren't many green cars on the road - and smiled. "Ok, I picked one!"

"Okay, tell me your colour so it's fair and I'll tell you my colour. It's red." He said, smiling still. It was nice to be sitting here playing a game in the car with Hiroto. It was as if nothing between them had transpired.

"My colour's green!" Hiroto answered enthusiastically before looking out of the window, already looking for a green car.

Kai turned his attention outside of the car as well, trying to spot any red cars or any green ones Hiroto might miss due to his happiness and energy.

After a minute Hiroto pouted, finally realizing he wasn't going to win with the colour green. "Kai-ku-" Hiroto blushed. "Go-gomenasai! Kai-san, there aren't any green cars!"

Kai turned to Hiroto and saw the blush, finding it utterly cute. "You can use that suffix if you want too. I think we're close enough now." Kai chuckled, "There are green ones. See?" He pointed to the first one to pass by their car, momentarily forgetting to look for red ones.

Hiroto smiled brightly. "Ok... Kai-kun..." He said with a light blush still staining his cheeks "Yay!!! I've got one!" He went to looking outside, narrowing his eyes as if he could see better when he did that.

Chuckling, Kai started looking out the window as well, delighted like a child when he finally saw a red one. "Red one!" He called out, blushing a bit at the childishness of his actions. It had been awhile since he'd allowed himself to act like a kid.

Hiroto pouted as he heard Kai shout, but continued to looking out of the window. He grinned in triumph as another green car passed theirs. "Second green!"

"Ah, lucky~" Kai replied, trying to see if he could spot another red one, but it seemed as though all red ones were hiding away today and not travelling on the roads.

Aki coughed trying to get the two 'kids' on the backseat their attention. "You missed another green one, Hiroto-kun." He said in a flat voice. Hiroto almost jumped in excitement. "Yay! I have three!"

Kai pouted in that instant, looking supremely like a child as he tried to find another red one. "I should have picked your colour." Kai spoke up, still pouting until he saw another red one. He could have jumped for joy. "Two for me!"

Hiroto glared at Kai and put his hand over his eyes. "Ha! Now you can't see anything!" He looked outside again. "Aww! Another red one!" He slapped his free hand to his own mouth. "oops."

"Oi! I call unfair!" Kai laughed, trying to pry away Hiroto's hand from his eyes. "Ha! Another red one! Three for me!" The older man laughed some more, continuing to try and move Hiroto's hand from over his eyes. 

Hiroto was struggling with Kai, missing another green car, but it seemed like Aki didn't feel like reporting it this time. "Stop moving Kai-kun! I don't want to lose this game!" He giggled and continued pressing his hand to Kai's face.

Grinning, Kai reached out and started tickling Hiroto's sides, trying to get Hiroto to relinquish his hold on his eyes. "Then get your hand away from my face!" He laughed, continuing to tickle the pre-teen.

Hiroto burst out in laughter and gripped at his sides, trying to move Kai's hands away. “Stop! stop! no fair!" Hiroto grabbed Kai's arms, though not strong enough to push them away, he used his weight as he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt with one hand and threw himself half on top of the dark haired man. 

Kai undid his seatbelt so that he could tickle Hiroto better, but he was unprepared when Hiroto threw himself on top of him. Instantly he fell back, though he tried his best to continue tickling the pre-teen above him. His lips held a grin as his fingers skilfully continued to make the younger laugh.

Hiroto gathered all his strength, grabbed Kai's wrists and pinned them down, looking him into the eyes with a smirk on his face. "I won." He said teasingly. 

Kai laughed for a moment before Hiroto took his wrists and pinned them. Then something else seemed to spark into his mind, which he was ungrateful for. His eyes stared up at Hiroto and the smile faded away. Why did his mind have to be so active now?

Shortly after Kai's, Hiroto's smile also faded and he looked down at Kai. He swallowed at the sudden change of atmosphere. And he felt dizzy, he felt like he was pulled towards Kai by a mysterious magnetic force. As he inched his face closer to Kai's, his eyes flashed up and down from Kai's eyes to his lips and back. 

Kai's breath caught in his throat when he saw Hiroto inch his face towards him. Hiroto had to be torturing him. Had to be reprimanding him by throwing it into his face that Kai couldn't have him. That was the only logical explanation that he could think of when he stared up at Hiroto, eyes showing his fear of rejection and his longing. It didn't even matter to him that Aki was in the front seat anymore. All that remained was him and Hiroto in his mind. 

This was crazy, he didn't even know why he was doing this. It was absolutely crazy, and his lips were pressed against Kai's, his eyes slipping shut and his breathing stopped. The feeling took away his ability to think, his heart beating wildly in his chest, and it was all he felt; his heart and Kai's lips on his.

There were no words to describe how stunned Kai was when he felt those timid lips press to his. It was a feeling he had longed for, for a while now and he was utterly amazed he was finally getting it. Without thinking his eyes slipped closed and he was kissing back, lips hesitantly moving against Hiroto's own. He didn't care this would probably be the only time he could kiss Hiroto. He'd make the most of it while he could.

When the lack of air in his lungs became too great, Hiroto pulled back and gasped, looking Kai in the eyes with a blush. He quickly removed his hands from the older man's chest as he realized he had them there and he sat back. 

Kai just let his head fall back when Hiroto gasped and got off of him. He didn't make a move to get up because he had to compose himself first. There were tears pricking his eyes at the thought that that would be the only time they would ever kiss. His eyes were still closed, not wanting to open to reality or to an odd look from Aki.

"Yo, are you two still alive back there?" Aki said without looking back. Hiroto's blush deepened and he looked through the window. Slowly a smile crept onto his face again as he pointed at a car on the other side of the road. "Green one! Ha! that's four for me!" Hiroto got off of Kai and continued looking outside.

Kai wasn't even listening as he was trying to calm himself down. Carefully he righted himself in the seat and turned his attention out his own window. "I'm just...going to sleep the rest of the way, okay Hiroto-kun? Why don't you play with Aki-kun?" He murmured, buckling his seatbelt and leaning his head against the window.

Hiroto looked down at his lap, feeling bad for Kai because he had obviously hurt the other's feelings. Why did he do that? He didn't even like him like that... or did he? As soon as Aki noticed what he thought was Hiroto's disappointment he smiled. "Yeah, let's play a game little brother!" Hiroto shook his head. He needed to think. "No, I don't feel like playing games anymore." 

Kai listened to them exchange words, but he said nothing and instead just tried to turn as far away from Hiroto as he was able to in his spot with his seatbelt on. His face was pressed into the cool glass of the window and he refused to open his eyes. If he did tears would spill and he didn't need to have to explain that to Hiroto or Aki.

The rest of the journey, Hiroto spent on thinking. Endlessly repeating sentences in his head, trying to make any sense out of them. But by the time they reached the amusement park, Hiroto was left with only more questions, so he was quite happy with some distraction.

Kai was actually dozing against the window when they arrived, so he didn't know when they got there. His eyelashes were wet with unshed tears, but as he didn't know it yet, he couldn't wipe them away. He just laid contently against the window, arms curled close to his chest for warmth.

Aki stretched as he got out of the car. "Hiroto-kun, wake up Kai-kun will you?" Hiroto looked at the man sleeping at the other side of the car. "Kai-kun?" He asked softly, hoping the other was awake or would, at the sound of his voice.

Kai jerked a little at the sound of his voice and his eyes opened after a moment of laying there. Grunting as he stretched, Kai felt the liquid on his eyelashes and started to wipe it away, annoyed by the feeling of the moisture. "Are we there?" He questioned softly.

"Yeah, it's time for some adrenaline." Hiroto said with a (slightly sad) chuckle. Then he got out of the car and stretched, much like his brother had done. 

Nodding, Kai climbed out of the car on his side and stretched some more, yawning a bit. "Okay, which way, Aki-kun?" He questioned, doing his best to forget what had happened earlier in the car.

Aki grinned. "That way of course!" Aki pointed at a red rollercoaster top that was towering over the tops of the trees. "Cool!" Hiroto shouted as the rollercoaster train passed in and out of view a few seconds later.

Kai watched it as well, a smile tugging at his lips at the thought of riding such a cool ride. "Don't we have to pay to get in first?" He chuckled, "Or are we going to become criminals too, just for the heck of it?"

"Of course!" Aki laughed. "The entrance of the park is that way too, silly." Hiroto skipped forward, feeling his mood lighten at the foresight of a whole day of fun, fear and adrenaline.

Kai just laughed and nodded his head. "Sure it is." He joked, knowing Aki was truthful, but just playing around with him. The angsting could wait. He was going to enjoy this day to the fullest.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Hiroto called back at the other two as he continued to skip further ahead. He started running as the park's entrance came into view and with it, more roller coasters and other attractions.

Kai laughed at Hiroto's antics before he was running to catch up, motioning for Aki to follow him. There was nothing like acting like a kid again to get your spirits up.

Aki laughed too and run after them. He felt a bit like their parent although he was one year younger than Kai. Hiroto pouted as he saw the waiting line at the entrance was already pretty large, but he just walked towards it and jumped up and down on his place in the queue.

Kai stopped right beside Hiroto and caught his breath as they waited in line for their turn to pay to get in. "How long did you guys want to stay? I have band practice tonight, so it can't be all too long." He said, even though he was smiling. If Hiroto wanted it, he'd stay and miss band practice. 

Hiroto pouted. "But the park's opened 'till 10 o'clock today! I want to see the pretty lights!" He pointed at a large sign on the top of the fences. Aki smiled. "But if Kai can't stay..." 

Naturally it didn't take all too much convincing on Kai's part, so with a light sigh he smiled and nodded his head. "Alright, Hiroto-kun. I'll stay. Just let me call my band while we're waiting." Digging his phone out from his pocket, Kai dialled the number of one of his band mates.

"Yaay! Thank you Kai-kun!" Hiroto clapped his hands together and noticed they had advanced considerably in the line. "We're almost there!" Aki chuckled at his brother's cuteness and dug his wallet out of his pocket. 

Kai talked briefly with one of the members and got himself considerably chewed out, but luckily since he was the leader he couldn't be kicked out of the band. Not that they would even think of doing so due to his skill. Once the call was over he put his phone back in his pocket and smiled at how far they had advanced in the line.

As they arrived at the front of the line, Aki paid for the three of them and they entered the park. A large fountain was the first thing they saw, the water sparkled brilliantly in the sun and Hiroto gasped at the sight of it. "Uwaah! So beautiful!"

Kai chuckled at Hiroto's awed expression. It was evident that it truly had been awhile since the pre-teen had been to the amusement park. "Aki-kun you really should get him out of the house more often." Kai joked, though he smiled at Hiroto to show he wasn't making fun of him. It really was a beautiful fountain.

Hiroto had completely forgotten the fountain was there, and in his memory it was larger, but not as pretty. He couldn't help but skip ahead, looking around, recognising a few buildings, but the park had really changed and a lot of new shops and restaurants filled the street. 

Kai just followed along behind him, hands in his pockets. "What did you want to ride first, Hiroto-kun?" He asked, looking to the pre-teen skipping ahead of them. He could tell Hiroto was just bursting with energy as always and it amused him quite a bit.

Hiroto turned around, a bright smile on his lips. "That one!" Hiroto pointed at a green rollercoaster, the track was full of loops, turns and it was quite high too. On the middle looping a huge sign said: Snake poison. Aki looked quite sick as he looked at the huge thing. "I'll pass the first round."

Kai laughed at Aki's response. "Wuss." He said playfully, before nodding his head over at Hiroto. "Let's go. Looks fun." Then he paused, considering something. "Race you!" He grinned before dashing off, knowing Hiroto was going to follow him. 

"Hey!" Aki laughed and sat down on a bench. Hiroto's eyes widened and he sprinted after Kai. He giggled as he passed him and reached the entrance of the rollercoaster first. "Ha! I won!"

"I must be getting old." Kai laughed breathlessly as he halted after Hiroto. There was a decent-sized line leading to the roller coaster, so he took time to regain his breathing. 

Hiroto jumped up and down in the line, squealing as the train rumbled past. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" He looked at Kai, resisting the urge to hug and squish him.

Kai just laughed a bit more once his breathing was righted. "It is. I can't wait!" He grinned, watching as the next round of people got on. They'd be in the train after them, so his body thrummed with excitement just like Hiroto's did.

As soon as their train arrived at the station, Hiroto felt his heart speed up. Oh how he loved this feeling, and it had been way too long ago. They would be at the end of the train, which was thrilling because they would be still on the top of the rollercoaster when it would speed up. He sat down and tried pulling the safety belt down. but it was locked.

Kai climbed in beside Hiroto, just as eager. Adrenaline already started to course through his veins and the ride hadn't even started yet. He could feel his heart practically leap in his chest when the ride's attendant came by and pulled the safety bar down over their laps, securing it in place before locking the door to their seats. "Hold on tight." Kai grinned over at Hiroto.

"If you're a scaredy cat, yes!" Hiroto swayed his arms around as the train started moving beginning it's way up after a few metres. He looked around while more and more of the park came into sight as they moved higher. "I want to ride that one too!" Hiroto pointed at a black rollercoaster which almost looked like spaghetti, without many large slopes, but constantly twisting and turning in any possible way.

Shaking his head with a laugh at Hiroto's obvious disregard for his words. Trying not to seem a scaredy cat, Kai let go of the bar as well and looked off into the distance where Hiroto was pointing. "That one looks fun. We're going to have to get Aki-kun on one too, though. I want to frighten him some." For a moment the two of them seemed like brothers ready to terrorize their parent.

"Sounds like fun!" Hiroto looked down. "Look! there he is!" Hiroto pointed at the bench, which was still becoming smaller and smaller. He looked up again and saw the first carriages had reached the top, so he wanted to poke Kai's arm, but only found his hand, so he just grabbed it. "We're almost there!"

Kai grinned and acted like he was waving at Aki even though the younger man couldn't see either of them. Then when his hand was grabbed, Kai turned his attention to the front of the roller coaster and noticed it was stopping for a brief moment. "Here we go!" Kai laughed as the roller coaster jumpstarted and soon they were speeding down the slope.

Hiroto threw his other arm in the air as he screamed at the top of his lungs, halfway down the slope, he was out of breath and started laughing. "This is so much fun!!!!" He squeezed Kai's hand as they entered the first loop. 

Kai squeezed Hiroto's hand in return and just laughed, never having been the screaming type. "It is!" He exclaimed, leaning towards Hiroto when they went through the first loop.

After a few more moments Hiroto started to lose track of what was up and down, but he just laughed as he closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in the feel of everything. His hair in the wind, the spinning and feeling like he was flying, the euphoria he felt caused by the adrenaline and Kai's hand closed around his own.

Kai could feel his stomach doing twists and turns with the roller coaster, but the sensation of it only made him laugh, completely content at what was going on. It was almost like he hadn't felt down earlier, like he hadn't been depressed. "Aki-kun's missing out!" He grinned, looking over at Hiroto with happiness dancing in his eyes.

"I know!" Hiroto Squeezed Kai's hand one last time as they entered the last looping before the train hit the brakes. He let his arms and legs hang loose as they were pulled forward by the G-forces, always loving the feeling. 

Kai was still grinning when the train hit it's brakes and slowly released Hiroto's hand from his own. "Man, that was fun." He smiled, looking over at Hiroto with such happiness and contentment upon his features.

"And only the first one..." Hiroto giggled, and had a grin plastered to his face. "Maybe we could go on a gentle ride for Aki-kun, next." He decided to let his brother have his fun too, since they'd be going in all the scary roller coasters without him being able to join. 

Chuckling, Kai nodded his head and watched as the train came to a complete stop and the attendant released the safety bar as well as unlocked the door for them to step out. Kai's legs were wobbly as he started to step out and he almost fell, but once he had his footing he reached for Hiroto's hand, still smiling.

Hiroto took Kai's hand again, still smiling. "Watch yourself." He was really glad he never got nauseous in roller coasters, otherwise he hadn't been able to ride them non-stop. 

Kai gripped Hiroto's hand for support until he got his legs under him, then he gently released Hiroto's hand. "I wish we could get Aki-kun on these kinds of rides. I bet he'd love them if he tried them."

"Yeah, I didn't want to go in them first either... but my friends kind of forced me to, and then I loved it!" He grinned at Kai again before running towards the bench. "Aki-san! let's go let's go! next ride!" He pulled at his brother's hand who chuckled and stood. 

Kai laughed and followed after them, wondering which ride the gentle Aki was going to choose for them. "This time we decided to let you choose the ride, Aki-kun." Kai smiled at his friend. "Pick whatever you want."

Aki smiled. "Sorry to bore you." Hiroto playfully slapped Aki's arm. "You're not boring us! now tell us what you want. " Aki chuckled "Then let's ride the swings." "Sounds like fun!" Hiroto always loved that ride, just because it was relaxing and you felt like you were flying. 

Kai agreed with a nod of his head. "I love that ride." He followed right along beside the brothers, his eyes drifting to the other rides in the park. There were so many of them he didn't know if they could get to all of them during the day.

After a few gentle rides, and somewhere along the way Hiroto retrieving a map of the park, they were walking towards a 'gentle' roller coaster. At least that was what Aki thought. The coaster was built around a small mountain and behind it was a looping. But you could only see it from outside the park. The train went backwards, so Hiroto decided it was the perfect opportunity to make Aki see there was nothing scary about roller coasters. "No really, just some small slopes, the only thing is that it's backwards... nothing scary." With reluctance, Aki agreed to go into it with them. 

Kai tried to hide a smirk as he knew about the loop of the roller coaster. It made him almost feel bad for Aki that Hiroto planned to trick him in such a way, but it was all in good fun and Kai didn't say anything about it. As they walked to the ride and got in line, Kai watched some of the other people around, his gaze being drawn from one person to the next. It seemed a lot of people had decided to come out today.

Now Hiroto just hoped no one other in the line would mention the loop and have Aki walking away after all. Aki fidgeted nervously. "I want to have you or Kai next to me." Hiroto grinned, and decided it would be best if he took the place beside Aki, because if he wouldn't be too stunned he'd probably go attacking the nearest person. "I'll sit next to you."

Kai had been about to offer himself, but then when Hiroto did so instead he just laughed and nodded his head, clasping a hand upon Aki's shoulder. "Don't freak so much. It'll be perfectly fine, Aki-kun." He comforted, smiling a comforting smile at the younger man. "I'll sit behind you guys."

It took a while before it was their turn, but when it was, Hiroto was inside laughing at Aki's foolishness. As the worker closed all the safety bars Aki looked at them with a thoughtful expression. "Why are the safety belts so... huge?" Hiroto shrugged and smiled. "Just precaution." Before Aki could say anymore, the train started moving backwards and up the first slope. 

Kai sat back in his seat and watched as Aki practically squirmed in his seat before the ride started. It was kind of amusing but also made Kai feel bad for being a sort of part to Hiroto's plan. Then once the train started moving he just laughed a little and reached forward to hold Aki's shoulder in his strong grip again. "It's going to be alright." He said with a smile.

The train started moving faster and faster after each slope becoming bigger and Hiroto looked to the side to see that Aki was enjoying himself. Their train disappeared behind the mountain. "Any moment now!" "What!?" Aki shouted back at him, too overwhelmed to think anything of it until the train suddenly went straight up and then they were upside down and not anymore and Aki's brain couldn't register what had just happened. He almost thought they'd crashed but they were still on the track, the train slowing down. "What-! Wha-! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Hiroto smirked. "That, Nii-san, was a loop." 

Kai was laughing even as he continued to enjoy the ride. Oh it was too easy and Aki hadn't even been that scared. Him and Hiroto were lucky. For the moment. Kai had no doubts in his mind that Aki would going to pummel one or both of them when the train finally stopped and they got off.

Aki stumbled off the train, Hiroto steadily following. Then the older one braced himself against a fence and looked at his little brother, who was blinking innocently at him. "You- You tricked me!!! That's a horrible joke you know!!! That was- That was-" "Quite awesome?" Hiroto finished the sentence. And as Aki looked at his smiling face he couldn't help but start to laugh. "Ok, it was awesome."

Kai was glad that when he got off the train after the brothers that the two weren't fighting and it made him smile to think that Aki enjoyed his first roller coaster. "Now will you join us for others?" He grinned, looking over Aki with an expectant expression. Maybe all three of them could ride some more together if Aki agreed to it.

"Alright... but only the one's that aren't too scary." Hiroto slapped Aki's arm and giggled. "Nii-san, you're still a coward."   
As the day slowly slipped past, the darkness begun to set in. And after they had dinner and rested for a small hour, they'd entered a new area of the park. Aki smirked and pointed at a large creepy looking house. "They have a haunted house! Let's go there!" For the first time that day, Hiroto felt reluctant to go into an attraction. "Do we really have to?" 

The progression of the day had really taken its toll on Kai as he was a lot happier than he had been in a very long time. There was a bright smile on his lips and a slight bounce to his step as he walked right beside Hiroto. The idea of a haunted house at night really didn't bother him, but seeing Hiroto was a little frightened he gave him a comforting smile. "You can hold onto me if you want to Hiroto-kun. I don't mind." It was obvious he wanted Hiroto to go inside the haunted house with him and Aki. He didn't want to leave him outside all on his own.

Hiroto put his hands to his sides. "I'm not scared!" He tried to think of a reason why he wouldn't have to go into the house. "I just... don't feel like going on gentle rides right now." In reality, he was terrified. He hated things with ghosts, vampires, zombies or anything of that creepy stuff.

Raising an eyebrow, Kai obviously didn't believe him, but instead of pushing the issue he looked over at Aki. "Would you mind going in there alone? I'll sit out here with Hiroto-kun." He wanted to go inside the haunted house, but he was too fearful something might happen to Hiroto if he was left alone.

Hiroto looked at Kai, feeling a bit guilty now. "You go. I'll just wait here, no problem." He actually didn't want to be left alone either, but he didn't want to ruin anyone's fun. Aki looked at his little brother. "Just go with us, it's no big deal, or are you scared?" Hiroto puffed his cheeks again, he didn't like to be called scared. "No! Fine! I'll go with you, just to prove I'm not scared!"

Kai was about to protest leaving Hiroto alone when Aki piped up and managed to get the pre-teen to come with them. It made him laugh at how adorable Hiroto looked in that instant with his cheeks all puffed out in a display of offence. To Kai he thought it made Hiroto look like a kitten with its fur fluffed up. "Well then let's go!" Kai grinned, enthusiastically heading towards the entrance of the haunted house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiroto walked after them, clutching himself onto Aki's arm like a leech and not letting go any time soon. Aki just petted his little brother on the head, not wanting to tease him further. The line wasn't long, more and more families with kids had gone home and only adults and teens were left in the park. 

Kai was the first to enter the place, his eyes taking in the spooky appearance of the dark. There were neon greens and reds all around and as he continued to walk--all hairs on his arms and the back of his neck on end--he ended up running into a fake spider's web and triggering a giant fake spider jumping out from the darkness. He almost screamed but managed to catch himself just in time.

Aki and Hiroto followed close behind him and as the spider jumped out, Hiroto let out a shriek, clutching closer to Aki's side. "I don't like this." They walked along and Hiroto used Kai as a kind of defense, having him walk before them. But it wasn't long until a fake dead and mingled body came crashing from the roof just after Kai had passed. "Kyaaa!!!" Hiroto let go of Aki's arm and ducked running past the body, bumping into several people, water suddenly sprayed at his face. He turned and run until he didn't know where he was anymore. He sunk to the ground and pulled his knees to himself. "A-Aki-san!? ... Kai-kun!?" 

Kai was alarmed when he saw Hiroto go dashing past. His eyes widened and suddenly he was scared for an entirely different reason. Instantly he took off after Hiroto and when he heard the scared scream he ran even faster, apologizing to people he ran into. His heart raced as he couldn't find the younger at first, but after a few minutes he managed to locate him. With a relieved sigh he raced to his side and knelt beside him, drawing him into an embrace and just holding him. "It's alright, Hiroto. I'm here now." He said softly, rubbing Hiroto's back to try and calm him down.

Hiroto started crying into the other man's shoulder his hands holding to Kai's shirt like a lifeline. "K-Kai-kun... I'm scared." He hoped the other wouldn't take advantage of this situation later. 

"Shh, I know." Kai murmured, his heart thudding in his chest as he tried to think up the quickest way out of here. His arms held Hiroto as close as he could, doing his best to calm the pre-teen. As someone passed them he asked how close this was to the exit and they said it was not far. "Hiroto, here, hold onto me and I'll carry you to the exit, okay?"

Hiroto nodded into Kai's neck, wrapping his arms around it tightly. "Thanks..." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend he wasn't in the scary house, but at home safely.. safely in Kai's arms.

Kai easily picked Hiroto up and wrapped Hiroto's legs around his waist for leverage. "Hold on tight, Hiroto-kun." Kai murmured, heading towards the exit. None of the things in the house scared him anymore because his focus was completely upon the pre-teen in his arms as he carried him outside and to the bench across from the haunted house. Setting him down gently on the bench, Kai looked at him with concern. "Are you alright now?" 

Hiroto sighed as he was put down. He wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his vest and nodded. "I'm ok... Wh-where is Nii-san?" The blonde looked around in slight panic, but luckily, he saw his brother running towards the bench.

Kai turned and saw as Aki was heading toward them. The elder was relieved because maybe they could all just forget about this incident that still had his heart thudding in his chest. "Let's not do that again anytime soon." Kai spoke to Aki, looking him dead in the eyes.

"No, you're right." Aki agreed. He kneeled down in front of his little brother. "Are you ok little brother?" Hiroto nodded at Aki, glad that he was concerned and not making fun of him. "Let's do something fun now..." 

Kai nodded his head and looked around. "How about the laser show? It starts in about fifteen minutes and I've heard it's really nice to watch." Kai suggested with a light smile, his gaze moving back over to rest on the pre-teen upon the bench.

Hiroto smiled at the idea. "Ok, sounds like fun." Aki nodded with a smile. "Let's go then." He started walking. Hiroto stood up and took hold of his rescuer's arm, still a bit jumpy and scared.

Kai followed after them and then when he was held onto Kai could only smile down at Hiroto comfortingly. He didn't want the pre-teen to be scared, so he did his best to hold onto him and make him feel safe. Or at least be there for Hiroto to hold onto.

They weren't the first to arrive at the site where the laser show would take place, but they would be able to see it perfectly. Aki smiled back at Hiroto and Kai, finding it endearing how his little brother had grown attached to his friend in seemingly such a short time. "So... what are we gonna do after this? I was thinking about the love boats~" Hiroto giggled. "That's so cheesy Nii-chan." 

Kai laughed a little at Aki's suggestion. "The love boats? In case you haven't noticed we're all single." He chuckled, only briefly looking down at Hiroto before he glanced back up at the younger man. "But if you want to I guess we all could fit on a boat together."

Aki smirked, since he'd all had it planned out. "I'll ask that pretty girl over there, and the two of you can share one too." Of course Aki didn't know what had surpassed the night before, but he just wanted to get rid of them briefly so he could flirt around with the girl. "What!? you're ditching us!" 

Kai was pretty much unsurprised at Aki's choice of what he was going to do. It was not unlike his friend to ditch him when it came to a pretty girl, but it wasn't like Kai was bothered by it. In fact, he chuckled and shook his head in response. "Fine then, but don't come crying to us when she rejects you."

"Oh she won't..." Aki replied with a grin, his eyes fixed on his victim. He walked off, and Hiroto rolled his eyes and smiled up at Kai, before turning his attention to the show, which was just starting. 

Kai just chuckled and smiled down at Hiroto in return before his gaze was drawn to the show as well. He was entranced by the many shapes and figures that the lasers made in the sky, and it made him smile, once more feeling like he was a kid again.

Hiroto was absolutely amazed at the beautiful display of hues and lights. It made him feel happy, like all his worries were absorbed by the lights. When it was over, he sighed happily. He looked over at Aki and giggled; his brother had wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and she was melting against him. When Aki noticed Hiroto was looking at him, he winked playfully and mentioned for him and Kai to follow them to the love boats. Hiroto took Kai's hand. "Let's get going ne?" He said with a shy smile

The show was awe-inspiring and Kai had had trouble looking away at any one moment. The lights had danced across the sky so perfectly and had successfully enthralled his mind. He was almost a little disappointed when they were over, but remembering Aki he turned his attention to him and the girl and rolled his eyes. "Such a ladies' man." Kai chuckled, though nodded at Hiroto's words, a light blush tingeing his cheeks despite knowing that there was nothing to the two of them going on the boats together other than neither having a date.

Hiroto pulled Kai with him, skipping ahead together and passing Aki and his new toy. He always liked fun fairs at night, but entertainment parks were even more beautiful with the lights sparkling everywhere and without the disturbing music. 

Following right along with Hiroto, Kai fell into thought, his gaze wandering every now and again to Hiroto. It haunted him how their ages were so different and by law they couldn't be together until another five years had passed. That is, if Hiroto was even interested in him at all. Was he? Kai's mind nagged at him that Hiroto never would or could be, but he still had a small hope after that kiss that Hiroto might have at least some affections for him.

They stood in line for about 10 minutes before it was their turn. The guy who helped them looked at them weirdly as they got into the boat, and his stare made Hiroto's cheeks flush a deep red. He looked back and saw Aki behind them, who grinned at him. It made him blush even more, even though he knew there was nothing behind Aki's look, except his thoughts about the girl next to him. 

The look the guy gave them made Kai increasingly nervous, so he did his best to look away when the man helped them into the boat. His fingers tapped nervously on the side of the boat and he did his best to keep his attention elsewhere. There was no mistaking he was a little frightened. "Think Aki will bring that girl home?" Kai asked, looking over at Hiroto and trying to think of something other than the guy looking at them oddly.

Hiroto imagined what would happen if Aki would indeed bring the girl home and grimaced. "He'd better not... or else I don't want to sleep at home tonight." He'd heard those sounds coming from Aki's bedroom more than once and wasn't exactly eager to hear them again. Apparently, Aki didn't know the walls weren't too sound proof... or he just didn't care.

"You can stay at my place if he does. I honestly don't think he'd care about anything more than bedding her if he did." Kai suggested, leaning back in his seat when the boat started moving and going down the little stream thingy the boats were meant to float on. His gaze fell down to the water and he couldn't resist reaching down out of the boat to touch it and drag his long fingers in it. Much like a child having to touch every toy in the store.

"Really? Th-thanks..." Hiroto felt really nervous about the idea of sleeping at Kai's house, not only because of what he was feeling, but also because it'd probably will cause him sleeping problems again. But even so, he didn't feel completely opposed by the thought. Hiroto looked around at the pretty candles that were all over the hall the boat floated through. He couldn't deny it was romantic.

Kai smiled at the thanks even though he could tell Hiroto was nervous. It had probably been a foolish thing to offer, but he didn't care since his only reasoning was to help Hiroto out if Aki indeed decided he wanted to bring the girl home. Just the thought of himself being subject to the sounds Kai almost vomited his dinner back up. Then again, he wasn't straight so that might have played into his feelings a bit.

Hiroto couldn't exactly get a grip on what was making him scoot closer to Kai and slowly placing his head against Kai's shoulder. His own actions embarrassed him and confused him, but he couldn't help them. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kai was startled at Hiroto's sudden movement, but then chalked it up to the fact the pre-teen was tired. "Mm, it is. Very nice scenery." Kai replied softly, leaning back in his seat once more, content for now. The candles made the tunnel practically glow and it made him smile.

Slowly there were less candles and the tunnel became darker and darker, until suddenly hundreds of tiny lights in the ceiling lit up like a starry sky and at the end of the straight part of the 'river' a large, real looking moon appeared. Everything was so perfect. The setting, the atmosphere, their closeness. Hiroto blushed and bit his lip as he moved his hand slowly to cover Kai's. He didn't know what was happening to him, what he was doing, why he was doing it, or why he didn't care about all the questions, but he just went with everything his body decided to do.

Kai looked over the vast expanse of stars and then at the moon. He thought the exact same thing as Hiroto did--that the setting was so perfect. Too bad he couldn't--wouldn't--do anything. Sighing inaudibly, Kai turned his attention on the water once more until he felt a very timid hand enclose over his. The older almost jumped, but he kept himself composed as he turned and looked at Hiroto's hand over his, then at Hiroto himself. His gaze caught Hiroto's and he couldn't help himself. He knew he was going to go to hell, but Kai found himself leaning in and pressing his lips to the pre-teen's, his heart fluttering in his chest just like it had done so in the car.

Hiroto gasped as he wasn't expecting this, but he closed his eyes slowly, feeling a warm fire erupt through his whole body. Was this what it felt like to fall in love? He pressed his lips against Kai's harder, wanting to be absorbed by the other.

Kai made a small noise when Hiroto pressed his lips to his even harder, but he wasn't protesting. Hiroto was actually responding...it was surreal to Kai. Though he would have been lying if he would have said he didn't love it. Carefully he allowed Hiroto to take over the kiss, do as he wanted. Kai was typically dominant, but he wouldn't be that way over Hiroto. Too much he wanted to do and too much he could get in trouble for.

Only encouraged by the sound, Hiroto darted his tongue out over Kai's lower lip. He made a pleading noise. This was so different than the one other time he'd kissed someone. The girl nearly hadn't responded to his ministrations, making him wonder if he wasn't doing things right. But with Kai, he felt confident, it felt like heaven. 

Surprised by the eagerness, Kai opened his mouth a little too quickly when Hiroto darted his tongue across his bottom lip. His eyes then slid shut and he could feel heat encompassing his entire body. There was pure elation running through his body, and it made all thoughts of nervousness fade.

With a shy movement of his tongue, Hiroto tried coaxing Kai into more action. He moved his hand thoughtlessly over Kai's thigh, acting more on instinct than anything else. 

Kai's leg jerked a bit at the touch, but he didn't protest and instead hesitantly twined his tongue with Hiroto's. The slick muscle trailed over the pre-teen's and then darted into his mouth, tasting the sweetness that was purely Hiroto. 

Hiroto moved the hand with which he'd been supporting himself up to Kai's neck, leaning onto the older man. He started pulling him back, wanting to feel his warm body against his own again. He'd craved for it since last night. 

Kai did as Hiroto wanted and leaned closer until their chests were touching one another, making Kai let out another small sound that betrayed how much he was loving this. Too bad they would have to part whenever the ride stopped. "Hiroto..." Kai breathed against the pre-teen's mouth, wanting--no, needing Hiroto's lips against his own.

Hiroto opened his eyes at the mention of his name. His blush intensified by the now pink light coming from he didn't care what. All he heard was his own ragged breathing and his- no Kai's heartbeat- maybe it was both. He started placing short kisses on Kai's mouth, his eyes still fixated on Kai's.

Kai's eyes fluttered open as well when he could feel Hiroto's lips kissing his mouth, around his own lips. It was both sweet and affectionate in the same moment and how Kai's love for Hiroto burned in response. He could feel it in his chest as his eyes stared back at Hiroto's. Did he dare say it? "Hiroto...I....I love you." Once it escaped his lips Kai just prayed Hiroto would not react in a bad way.

Hiroto stopped his kisses at the confession. He could feel his chest tightening, pressing all the air out of his lungs and constricting around his heart. He couldn't say it. Not if he wasn't sure. And he felt so guilty towards Kai. He just pressed his lips against the older man's again, trying to get him to understand, even if he didn't understand it all himself.

It didn't surprise Kai that Hiroto said nothing in response, but he could feel tears pricking his eyes regardless. Not that he blamed Hiroto, but rather he blamed himself. He should have known better than to say it. The kiss was a welcome distraction and he shut his eyes against the tears, trying to convey to Hiroto that it was alright he didn't respond and that Kai could understand.

Hiroto didn't stop his heated kisses until a distant voice distracted him. It became clearer, and he pulled away as he realized it was the guy who was supposed to help them out of the boat. He swallowed nervously and pecked Kai on the lips once more quickly, before grabbing the guy's hand and stepping out of the boat.

Kai was at a loss as to what to say when they were found kissing at the end of the ride. Hopefully the darkness had concealed them more because he was sure that the man would be calling the cops otherwise. Thankfully he watched Hiroto climb out with the man's help and then he climbed out without letting the man's hand touch his. He didn't feel like the man scrutinizing him. Without a single word he walked over and sat down on a bench to wait for Aki and the girl to finish up. Tears were still there, threatening to fall, but Kai held them back with all his willpower. He'd let them fall when he was on his own and not watching after Hiroto.

Hiroto sat down next to Kai, hating the fact he couldn't scoot closer. "I'm sorry." The words passed his lips before he could think them through. He resisted the urge of slapping himself because his words could be taken wrong easily. He hadn't meant he was sorry for the kisses. He'd meant he was sorry he hadn't responded to his confession.

Kai wasn't quite sure what Hiroto was apologizing for at first--the kisses or not responding to his confession--but before he could think long on it or reply and ask what Hiroto had meant, Aki was walking up to them with his arm firmly around the girl's waist. They both looked thoroughly kissed and Kai felt thoroughly disgusted, therefore he just looked away.

Aki looked at them with a smug face. "So... would you mind Saika joining us?" The thought of being stuck with Kai the whole of the evening left made him both excited as well as kind of nauseous. He wanted to be with him, but he wasn't stupid. He knew everyone would look at them like trash. Knew he'd risk Kai's freedom. And on top of that, he couldn't get a grip on his own feelings. "N-no problem."

Kai shook his head and stood up. "How much longer are we staying?" He took hold of his cell phone from in his pocket and looked at the time. It was already past eight thirty and he knew the park would be closing soon. Though he wasn't sure if he liked that or not. "The park closes in an hour and a half."

Aki shrugged. "If it depends on me, not too long." But Hiroto protested. "I want to ride the black rollercoaster once more in the dark!"

Kai looked over at Hiroto and then to Aki. "You guys can head to the car then. Hiroto and I will ride the rollercoaster and then head out there too, okay?" He questioned, thinking a rollercoaster might be a good idea at this point in time as it would get his mind off things.

Aki smiled. " that's a good idea, stick together you two." Then he turned around. "Let's go, Saika-chan. Are you sure you want to come home with us?" The girl nodded and Hiroto groaned, hoping neither of the two would hear him. Now he was even more apprehensive to go to Kai's house, since he didn't seem to be able to keep his hands- and tongue- to himself. But he surely didn't want to be at home.

Nodding at Aki and Saika's retreating backs, Kai took a glance at Hiroto and gave him a small smile, hoping to show him he wasn't mad. Then he placed a hand in the small of Hiroto's back to lead him to the rollercoaster that the pre-teen eagerly wanted to get on once more before they left.

This was what Hiroto had wanted to see. As they rose higher and higher, his legs dangling off the seat, the lights visible were increasing in numbers. It took his breath away. He swung his legs; he always loved floorless roller coasters because it made him feel free. "Wow... unbelievable."

Kai swung his legs as the rollercoaster got higher and higher, his gaze following the trail of lights on the sides of the machine as they started moving. A smile erupted across his lips at the speed of the coaster and how it whipped his dark brown hair around and against his face. It was truly a joy to be here with Hiroto and enjoying such a fun amusement park.

Hiroto erupted in giggles and laughs as adrenaline thrummed in his veins, seeming to tickle him. He kept his eyes open the entire time, seeing the lights revolve around and flash by. Suddenly they were above him and then beneath him again. He wished he could feel like this forever.

The rollercoaster took his stomach and made it do flip-flops, sending such an incredible feel shooting through Kai. He absolutely loved it and knew he'd never get tired of it. That was why he was more than a little disappointed when the coaster came to an end and they were ushered off. "I almost don't want to go to the car." Kai mumbled, knowing Hiroto would understand what he meant.

Hiroto giggled. "Almost?" He was a little dizzy and nearly fell over Kai, but he just giggled again. "I'd almost take the bus!" He steadied himself on Kai's shoulder, before daring to walk on his own.

Kai laughed a bit and helped Hiroto get his footing once more. "We should take the bus and tell your brother we don't want to see him naked." Kai shuddered at the thought. "But, he wouldn't let us, so let's go and get this over with." A sigh and he was starting for the parking lot, keeping Hiroto right by his side in an almost protective manner.

When they'd arrived at the car, it was no surprise that Aki had Saika pressed against the car and was ravishing her neck. Hiroto tried to ignore them and walked over to the door. "Time's up Romeo, let's head for home. And if you don't mind, I'll be sleeping at Kai's place tonight, since you two are clearly planning something I don't want to hear."

Kai faked a gagging noise--or it could have been real, no one would know--and climbed into the backseat so that Saika could sit up front with Aki. "Yeah, we'll grab my stuff and Hiroto some stuff from the house and I'll drive him to my place with my car." He had parked it at Aki's place when he'd came over the night before.

Aki didn't protest too much since he trusted his friend and it was kind of handy to have his little brother out of the way. So everything went as planned. Hiroto showed his full bag to Kai. "I'm ready!" 

Kai had been packing up his own bag as well and nodded to Hiroto when the younger said he was ready. "Go and toss it in my car and I'll be there in just a sec." Kai replied, going about making sure he had all of his things.

"Ok!" Hiroto walked over to the car and seated himself in the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt. He was really nervous. He knew something was going to happen. And he wasn't afraid of it... but of what would come after.

Once he had all his things, Kai grabbed his bag and headed out to his car as well. He tossed the bag in the back before climbing in and starting the car up. Like Hiroto, he was nervous as he wasn't sure what was going to happen once they got to his place.

The entire ride Hiroto was silent, just thinking. His thoughts raced. 'I want him- he's too old- I can't- I don't know- fuck. Do I love him? I care for him at least. I don't know. I just don't know. What if something will happen? Something will happen. and what next? what should I tell- I can't tell anybody. Oh fuck this is bad.'

Kai's gaze was fixated out at the road the entire ride and his hands gripped the steering wheel in almost a death grip. He was nervous and completely unsure about this. Maybe he should have just stayed at Aki's house with Hiroto instead of bringing him over to his place. Once they arrived at his home, Kai shakily undid his seatbelt and turned off his car, stepping out a moment later and grabbing both his bag and Hiroto's. "Well, we're here." As if that wasn't already obvious.

Hiroto felt the tension between them. The air was so thick he could almost grasp it. It was dangerous. So dangerous. It was like he was standing on an edge, about to fall off. And he liked it. He liked how wrong it all felt, how it excited him. He got out of the car and walked around it, up to the door.

Kai watched Hiroto go up to the door and followed right behind him before he unlocked the door and allowed them both entry into his apartment. It wasn't that big of a place and Kai almost felt sheepish for how out of place a few things were--nothing big, but Kai was by nature a neat freak and liked to keep his home clean. "Just make yourself at home....The guest bedroom is down the hall." He murmured, flicking on the living room light as he entered. "Do you want a snack before bed?"

'I want you- wait, why am I thinking like this? I'm not supposed to.' "No, thanks... I'm fine. I'll go... put away my bag." He walked over to where Kai had instructed the guest room to be and threw his bag to the ground before returning to the living room.

Kai nodded and went to toss his dirty clothes from his bag--and the ones he was wearing--into the washer and turn it on. There was no waiting to have a lot of dirty clothes with Kai. He would wash his clothes whenever he'd dirty them no matter the fact he used a lot of water and his water bill would climb. He was nude as he made his way back to his bedroom and once inside he slipped on some boxers and a tank top before walking back out into the living room. "So, um, was there anything you wanted to do before we called it a night?" He asked hesitantly. He meant it in the way of watching a movie or playing a video game, but the way it seemed like he asked it, made him a little embarrassed.

"I..." Hiroto wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the ground, feeling the excitement build and gather around his heart. He looked Kai in the eyes and stepped forward, pressing his lips to Kai's, his eyes slipping closed immediately. If Kai wouldn't respond, he'd shrug it off like a good night kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai wasn't sure what to do for a moment, but then when he got his bearings about him he kissed Hiroto back, unsure where this was going to lead. It was obvious Hiroto wasn't sure whether or not he loved him, and Kai didn't know how well that would go over if something were to happen between them.

Hiroto felt his heart flutter as he felt Kai reacting. He shoved his tongue into Kai's mouth and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the taller man. But suddenly he felt shyness rushing over him. What if it came down to- He wouldn't know what to do. Sure, he'd kissed someone before, but he'd never passed that level.

Kai wrapped his arms around Hiroto in return and just held him close while they kissed. His nerves were really getting to him and he could feel them throughout his entire body. He wanted Hiroto, yes, but he was afraid of the consequences. If Hiroto ended up never liking him back then this would forever haunt him....either in just his mind or Hiroto telling someone and getting him sent to jail. It frightened him beyond belief, but the taste of Hiroto's lips was so addicting he couldn't stop.

Hiroto felt scared, but so excited. He knew what sex was, but only in general lines, and no one ever taught him how it went with two guys. He continued lapping his tongue at Kai's his heart beating a million times a minute, and his hands tightened in Kai's shirt. I want him. I love him. I know it. I'd want to be with him, even if we're not allowed to.

Kai's tongue massaged Hiroto's own as he pushed it back into Hiroto's mouth so Kai's tongue could follow and trail across every crevice in the younger's mouth. His face was tinged with a light blush and when he felt those hands tighten in his shirt he knew what Hiroto was thinking. Carefully, so as not to startle the pre-teen, Kai reached down and rubbed at the crotch of Hiroto's pants, wondering if Hiroto was getting aroused. "Do you want this...?" Kai asked breathily as he pulled away from Hiroto's lips.

Hiroto felt his cock immediately jump into life at the touch. He released a soft, surprised moan. "Y-yes..." He hated how weak his voice sounded, afraid that it might not convince Kai. He opened his eyes and looked into Kai's eyes, hoping the older couldn't read his own, since he was quite scared.

Kai could see the fear easily, almost feel it as it practically radiated from Hiroto. "Hiroto if you want this don't worry. It'll be fine." Kai assured softly, stopping his ministrations on Hiroto's crotch to kiss him softly. "You know I wouldn't hurt you." He knew this was wrong, coaxing Hiroto into such a thing at such a young age, but since he wanted it who was Kai to deny him?

"I know..." He looked away. "I'm sorry if I'll do stupid things..." He wasn't sure if Kai got what he'd meant. But he was also terrified to do something wrong and make Kai angry at him. He felt ashamed for his ignorance. 

Kai knelt before him and cupped Hiroto's cheeks tenderly. "You won't. Don't apologize, okay?" He tried to give Hiroto a comforting smile, hoping to ease his nervousness. "Just let me take the lead and everything will be alright."

Hiroto nodded and looked Kai in the eyes again, a blush on his cheeks. "Shouldn't we... move to the bedroom?" He trailed off, a bit unsure.

Kai blushed a bit himself and nodded, standing back up and taking Hiroto's hand as he led him to the bedroom. Either this was going to be the greatest night of their lives or the worst. Kai surely hoped it would be the former. "If you want you can go ahead and get undressed...I'll do the same." It felt kind of awkward to Kai, but he knew it probably felt ten times worse for Hiroto.

Hiroto's eyes widened as Kai told him what he had to do. He knew their clothes had to come off sooner or later, but he hadn't expected it that soon. "I'd rather have... you do it." He looked at Kai with shame in his eyes. He felt would be easier for him if Kai did it, but he didn't know exactly why.

Kai turned and looked back at Hiroto when he heard the words leave his lips. The shame burning in Hiroto's eyes cut through Kai like a knife and he felt so guilty. Even more now than he had before, but he said nothing. He didn't want Hiroto thinking he had no say so in this because he did. He had the ultimate say so, even above Kai himself. "Alright." Kai murmured as he walked over and knelt before the younger. Timidly he reached for the hem of Hiroto's shirt and tugged a little on it, wanting to see if it was alright.

Hiroto's blush deepened as he raised his arms for Kai to take of his shirt. He kept his gaze now on anything but the man undressing him, feeling too shy to be able to handle it. But no matter how uncomfortable he felt, he knew he'd feel so much worse if Kai would stop. 

Kai bit his lip as he pulled off Hiroto's shirt, and then noticed just how uncomfortable Hiroto would probably be as the first to be completely nude. "Would it help if I got naked first?" Kai asked, his cheeks turning a deep red at the question as he looked for Hiroto's eyes to meet with his again.

Hiroto's heart jumped at the thought; he wanted Kai so badly, the thought of seeing him naked sounded really good to him. "I guess so..." Hiroto shifted slightly and wondered for a moment if it was ok for him to sit down on the bed.

Nodding, Kai stood back up and swallowed hard, slightly embarrassed about doing this. It was so wrong. So taboo. But...he loved it and he couldn't deny it. Carefully he slipped his arms out of his tank top and pulled it over his head, letting it drop to the floor a moment later. Then he reached for the hem of his boxers and slowly--though not purposefully slow--tugged them off past his hips. He kicked them over to where his tank top was and just stood there, looking at the floor, for once unsure what to do next. "Is this alright?" He asked Hiroto softly, looking up at him with a blush still painting his features.

Hiroto's breath quickened, and by the time Kai was naked, he was panting. He squirmed uneasily with his growing arousal. "Yes... I- I'm ready- I mean you can-" He just shut his mouth and hoped Kai would get it over with quickly.

Kai could tell that him being naked was truly affecting Hiroto, so his nerves eased up a bit as he knelt down to start undoing Hiroto's pants slowly and carefully so Hiroto could pull away if he really wanted to. He wasn't going to force the younger into anything he didn't want to do.

Hiroto closed his eyes, swallowing as a shiver ran down his spine. He'd never imagined this to happen only two days ago. It seemed ridiculous, yet so logical. His mind spun and he felt like he was on a roller coaster all over again. Feeling so great, but also scared and everything just blending into one amazing feeling.

Seeing that Hiroto didn't plan on making him stop, Kai finished undoing and pulling down Hiroto's pants and boxers, leaving him as nude as Kai himself was. The older looked at Hiroto's arousal with an interested gaze and figured he should grant Hiroto as much pleasure as he could before taking any himself. After all this was probably Hiroto's first time. With men or women. Carefully he reached out and fisted the flesh, trying to bring the younger to full erection. "If you ever want to...just tell me to stop."

Hiroto moaned a little louder, though a bit ashamed to make such sounds. "I- I want... to lie down." He felt his knees become wobbly, his legs almost turning into puddles of goo as the amazing feelings erupted across his body.

Kai nodded his head and released Hiroto's arousal for a moment, helping the younger to the bed so that he could lie down. Once Hiroto was situated, Kai slowly got up on the bed and crawled above him. His heart was beating a mile a minute, eyes glued to the form below him. "You're so beautiful, Hiroto." Kai murmured softly, kissing at the pre-teen's neck while reaching down to continue fisting his length.

Hiroto lay down on the bed, shifting slightly from nerves. He blushed at the compliment, suddenly feeling much more exposed. He let his head fall back and drowned in the doubled sensations. His inexperience making him very sensitive at every touch granted to him. He didn't dare take action himself yet, too afraid to do something wrong and break the mood. 

Kai could see how fearful Hiroto was of touching him, so he sought to make him at ease. "You can touch me, Hiroto. It's alright." He murmured gently, pulling back his head to be able to look the younger directly in the eyes. A comforting smile was on his lips as well as a bit of worry etched into his expression, but the worry was only to be expected. He wanted Hiroto to feel good for his first time, and possibly want more in the future. Maybe not from him--as much as he hated thinking of Hiroto with anyone else--but from another guy possibly.

Hiroto bit his lip as he looked back into Kai's eyes. "Ok... I'm sorry. Don't stop... please." Hiroto reached a trembling hand up to Kai's chest, his fingers hesitantly brushing over the skin. His breath sped up again. He couldn't believe how exciting this was. How hot everything was. 

Nodding his head, Kai increased the pressure a bit on Hiroto's cock, trying to make him feel even more pleasure than he already was. The hesitant, shaking hand on his chest made Kai smile even more and carefully he leaned forward to press a kiss to Hiroto's lips. "You're doing fine." He murmured against the other's lips in wanting to install more confidence in the pre-teen.

Hiroto moved his hands up, circling Kai's nipples. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, the pleasure Kai was giving him distracting him. "Ah-ng" He was still trying to hold back his moans, too embarrassed to hear himself like that. He kissed Kai back, his hand stilling, not able to do all these things at once.

Not thinking, Kai pushed his chest forward, in wanting to feel Hiroto touch his nipples. It was a sensitive place for him and he loved to be touched there. Instead of saying anything more, however, he just broke the kiss to start kissing at Hiroto's neck again, loving the feel of the tender flesh beneath his lips.

Hiroto rubbed his thighs together in pleasure, his hand going to work on Kai's nipples again. "Kai... ah..." With his other hand he grabbed the bed sheets beneath him. An aroused blush painted his face and torso, a slight sheen of sweat covering his body. He decided he wanted to give Kai some pleasure too, so he took the other's chin, forcing his head back up, and leaned upwards. He placed small wet kisses on Kai's neck, really enjoying the taste of the other's salty skin. Sucking softly on a spot, he wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, moaning against his skin. 

Kai moaned out when he felt Hiroto touch his nipples, his eyes sliding shut as he had to resist biting on the younger's neck to keep from making louder sounds. "H-Hiroto..." He gasped out, only to moan at the attention soon given to his neck. The older man's body was instantly responsive and he rubbed Hiroto's length even faster, ignoring the throbbing erection between his own legs. How Hiroto knew just what to do, Kai wasn't sure, but there was no doubt that he was enjoying what he was doing. He allowed himself to enjoy the ministrations for only a minute or two before he was pulling away completely and backing up on the bed. "You'll love this." He breathed out, parting Hiroto's thighs so he could fit between them before he bent down and took the younger's erection into his mouth, suckling it softly to make Hiroto writhe with pleasure.

Hiroto watched in slight surprise as Kai pulled away. "Did I do something wr- aahhhnn!" His hips snapped upwards involuntarily, pushing himself deeper into Kai's mouth. "Hnn... aahh! K-Kai!" His mind couldn't comprehend what he was feeling, it just was amazing. Hot, wet and mind blowing. He tried with all his might to keep his sounds down, but it was all just too much.

Hearing Hiroto's sounds triggered Kai's own sounds that were muffled against Hiroto's length and giving a vibrating sensation. His hands held to Hiroto's hips to keep him from bucking up too much--he still planned to allow Hiroto some freedom of movement--and carefully suckled on the younger's erection. His tongue pressed into the slit and gathered any pre-cum he could find before he trailed it along the underside, eyes shut in evident pleasure of doing such a dirty deed.

Hiroto was unable to do anything. Unable to keep his body from writhing, he and couldn't make voluntary movements. Something had taken over his body and he couldn't control it. "Aahhn! Ahh... Kai!" His hand fisted in the sheets again, his toes curling, dangerously nearing the edge. 

Kai continued to work at Hiroto's erection, wanting him to release into his mouth. He wanted to taste the other's essence and feel it as it trailed down his throat. He placed soft kisses down the expanse of Hiroto's length and fisted it with a hand, eyes still closed even though he could detect Hiroto's movements. It was making his own erection nearly unbearable, but he paid it no mind whatsoever as he continued to work Hiroto's length.

"ahh... aahh!" Hiroto felt something, a heat gather in the pit of his stomach, growing hotter with the second. Then it struck. The feeling he'd only woken up to a few times. "ahh- aahhh!!!!" The fire exploded through his whole body, making his vision go black and his whole body arch. The orgasm blowing through his senses. And all he could do was scream, scream out his immense pleasure.

Kai instantly brought his mouth to the tip of Hiroto's length when he could tell he was about to release. There was quite a bit of fluid that erupted from Hiroto's length and Kai was mildly surprised at it for a moment as he tried swallowing all of it, but then once it was over and he was sitting back to wipe away the rest from the sides of his mouth he realized yet again that Hiroto had never done this sort of thing before. It was only natural he have a lot pent up. "Was that okay?" Kai asked, his voice a bit raspy from what he had been doing.

Hiroto lay there, panting. Trying to make sense out of it all. But it didn't, nothing made sense to his intoxicated brain. "Good... was good. K-Kai..." He slowly opened his eyes, struggling to focus them. He felt content, euphoric, and somehow his tiredness from the day had turned into energy. 

Kai smiled at the younger and laid down beside him on the bed, giving Hiroto time to catch his breath and revel in the post-orgasmic haze. "I'm glad." He smiled, bending over to peck Hiroto's cheek affectionately. It delighted him that Hiroto had enjoyed what he had done since that was more than likely the pre-teen's first blowjob.

Suddenly Hiroto rolled over, hovering above Kai. He smiled down at him shyly. "Th-thank you..." But as he thought of what he wanted to do, his nervousness returned again. But he trusted himself to have remembered enough from Kai's ministrations. So he buried his face in Kai's neck, trying not to blush, and reached his hand down. He wrapped his hand around Kai's arousal and gave it a few unsure strokes.

Kai kissed Hiroto's nose when he got on top of him, the younger thanking him. "You're welcome." He murmured softly. There was no mistaking his surprise when Hiroto started to stroke his erection, for his hips jerked upwards and he let out a rather loud moan, hands instantly going to Hiroto's small shoulders and gripping them. "Nn...Ahh..." Once again his eyes fluttered closed and he concentrated on the feeling, hoping Hiroto would have the courage to continue.

Hiroto flushed a light pink at hearing Kai's voice like that, but he couldn't say he disliked it. He continued fisting Kai's length, going a bit faster now. He wanted to let Kai feel the same pleasure, but he was afraid to suck him. Afraid of how it would taste, how it would feel. Afraid it wouldn't be pleasant. So he just continued stroking him, remembering how particularly good it felt when the other had touched the head, and mimicking those movements seconds later.

Kai didn't seem to care that Hiroto was going to suck him because he was writhing in pleasure just from the younger's hand around his length. His hips bucked upwards continuously and he let out soft moans, louder ones when Hiroto started stroking the head of his arousal. "H-Hiroto..." His head rolled back onto the pillow and his hands fell to the sheets so he could grip something tightly. "F-Feels good..." He wanted to encourage the other to continue instead of the pre-teen getting fearful and pulling away.

Hiroto let out a moan himself as he felt his cock fill with blood again at what he was doing and the sounds and sight of Kai beneath him. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing so he blushed and slowed his movements. "Ngh- Kai...?" 

Kai bit his lip and forced himself under control so he could look at Hiroto again and see what he was questioning about. "Y-Yes?" He questioned, voice shaky and breathy, evidence he was having a hard time keeping himself under control.

Hiroto blushed; he didn't want to say it out loud. "I- I'm... " He couldn't look Kai in the eyes, but flashed them down to his arousal, hoping Kai would follow his gaze. "I- Is that a problem?"

Kai did indeed follow his gaze and was slightly surprised when he saw that Hiroto was hard again. "N-No, it's not, Hiroto." Kai replied, "It's n-normal to get hard more than once during sex." He assured the other, laying back on the bed yet again. His erection was near painful by this point and he had to take bit gulps of air to keep himself from rubbing it to relieve himself.

He looked back up at Kai's face. He saw how the other was breathing strangely. "A-are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" His lower lip trembled as he felt tears of fear prickling at his eyes. He was sure he'd done something that hurt Kai. 

Kai could have cursed aloud then, but at himself and not at Hiroto. "I'm f-fine." He could tell Hiroto was fearful, scared he did something wrong. Forcing himself, Kai sat up and pulled Hiroto to him. His arousal almost had him in tears as well, but he willed them away. "You did nothing wrong, okay? J-Just...could you...could you please continue what you were doing...? I-It kind of...h-hurts." A blush painted his cheeks as he kissed away the traces of tears in Hiroto's eyes. 

Hiroto's eyes widened at Kai's words, before closing them as the corners of his eyes were kissed. "Oh-ok..." He licked his dry lips and swallowed as he gently pushed Kai back onto the bed. He now moved down his body, looking down at his hand as he reached to touch Kai again. He wrapped his small hand around Kai's length and traced a line over it with the side of his thumb at the same time, experimenting what Kai would find pleasurable.

Kai moaned out when that hand was back and rubbing over his erection, easing the pain. He arched into the touch, hips thrusting upwards as he wanted more. "Nn...Hiroto...." He moaned low before biting his bottom lip hard enough for it to bleed. "Ahhn..."

Hiroto squeezed the hard flesh in his hand lightly, liking the action, and repeating it while going up and down. "I-is this okay?" His own arousal throbbed between his legs, and it was starting to get kind of bothering actually.

Kai cried out loudly in response, eagerly nodding his head at the question. "M-More than okay..." He gasped out, eyes shutting as he was very close at this point. Wouldn't take much to push him over that proverbial edge.

Hiroto felt encouraged at Kai's words. He had slowly become curious, seeing the pearlescent liquid ooze out of Kai's length. Even though it terrified him, he bent down, while still stroking him firmly and gave a lick to the tip. 

A scream left Kai's lips then, showing his pleasure quite evidently. It was quite easy to see that it had been awhile for him since he had been with someone in this context. "H-Hiroto...d-do that again....please." He begged softly.

Hiroto licked his lips; the taste hadn't been as strange as he'd expected it to be. And he complied, licking a little firmer this time, the tip of his tongue dipping into the slit at the tip of Kai's throbbing arousal. 

That was all it took for Kai to cum, another scream passing his lips as his essence erupted from the tip of his length. "Ahh!" His body arched backwards until his back almost seemed like it was going to break. The feelings that surged through his body couldn't be described for his pleasure was heightened knowing Hiroto was the one who had willingly made him cum.

Hiroto squeezed his eyes closed, surprised as Kai's hot seed splattered onto his face. When it was over, he opened his eyes and blinked. He moved his fingers over his face and looked at the white fluid on them while he felt more of it dripping down from his chin. Hesitantly, he brought one finger to his mouth and sucked on it.

Kai was panting, trying to overcome his orgasm, when he opened his eyes just in time to see Hiroto suckle one of his fingers into his mouth. Not only that but his finger had had cum on it. "Could you be any sexier?" Kai laughed breathlessly as he sat up and brought Hiroto's face towards his own by use of the pre-teen's chin. Then he carefully started lapping away his own cum from Hiroto's face, cleaning him almost like a cat.

Hiroto blushed at Kai's comment, and even more so when the other started cleaning his face like that. He put a second finger into his mouth, deciding he rather liked the taste. "Could I?"

Kai wasn't sure what he was asking, so he pulled away and looked at Hiroto questioningly. "Could you what?" He asked softly, a small smile upon his lips as he looked at the other.

When Hiroto finished cleaning his third finger he giggled. "I didn't know what to answer to your former question." He looked down as he still felt his own arousal throb between his legs. "K-Kai-kun... can we do something about that?"

Kai blushed a little and chuckled at his own stupidity. "I knew that." He said in reply, smiling still. Then when the other's arousal was brought to his attention once more, Kai nodded his head. "Lay back and I'll take care of it." He replied softly, easing Hiroto back onto the sheets before starting to fist his erection once more. "I'm not going to fuck you tonight, okay?" He said softly, leaning over Hiroto's body to speak into his ear, "Your body is still small, so I could really do damage. But...if you wanted to try it, I could use my fingers."

Hiroto started writhing immediately under Kai's touch. He whined at the other's words: he didn't like to be called small. But he also didn't want to be hurt. "Ok..." He was just too curious about how it felt to be able to refuse. "Use your fingers th-then." 

It surprised Kai that Hiroto even wanted to try it, but instead of saying that he just nodded and paused in what he was doing to reach over into the nightstand. He pulled out a tube of lubricant and poured some onto three of his fingers. "Just relax and take deep breaths alright?" Kai spoke up softly, looking at Hiroto as he circled a finger around Hiroto's entrance.

Hiroto did as he was told, also spreading his legs a bit further. Hiroto drew a quick breath as he felt the cold, slick finger pass over a place so intimate. His heart was beating in his ears and he looked into Kai's eyes with a needy expression.

Kai watched the expression pass over Hiroto's features and knew he was ready. Carefully he stroked the outer ring and nervously started to push the finger inside. The tightness that engulfed his finger made him almost rethink his decision not to fuck Hiroto, but he knew better. It would likely end up in a trip to the hospital because of their size difference if he were to fuck Hiroto now. "Feel fine?" He asked softly.

Hiroto's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the invading digit. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling, at least until he failed to relax and clenched around Kai's finger. He whimpered softly in pain, and tried his best to relax again. When he succeeded, it already started feeling less uncomfortable and he nodded. "I'm f-fine..."

Nodding, Kai pulled the digit out and then pushed it back in, crooking it around to try and make any pain recede before he would even think of putting in a second finger. As he continued with the first he reached his free hand out and fisted Hiroto's erection, trying to elicit more pleasure from the pre-teen. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He murmured.

As soon as the finger was back inside him again, he started feeling a little better, the feeling of Kai's finger crooking surprisingly pleasurable to him. But his pleasure heightened more as that hand was back on his length. "Hng- aahhh! Don't! Don't stop..." 

Encouraged by the response, Kai pulled out the one finger and then pushed in two, going slow at first so as to help Hiroto adjust. His other hand never left the other's arousal just in case Hiroto was feeling any pain stemming from his entrance.

Hiroto gasped and whimpered as the second finger added to the pain. But the feeling of his arousal being stroked overwhelmed it. "Aah- hnn- aahh!" He wiggled his hips, causing Kai's fingers to move more, the feeling now again becoming pleasurable.

Kai waited until the pain seemed to have subsided before he scissored those fingers, doing his absolute best to try and find Hiroto's prostate. However, the tight tunnel contracting around his fingers was really starting to become distracting as he imagined it being his cock there instead of his fingers. Fuck...

Hiroto's eyes shot open and he screamed as one of Kai's spread fingers touched something inside of him that made the fire erupt through his body again. It felt almost as if he'd had an orgasm, euphoria now taking a hold of his body. Only he hadn't come, he was still hard, and Kai's fingers were still inside him, stroking away.

There was a smile upon Kai's lips when he finally found that place of mercy within Hiroto's warm body. "Feels good, hmm?" He asked, grinning at the pre-teen as he stroked that spot again and again, doing his best to make Hiroto feel the best he could.

"Aaahh! Yes! god- aaaah!" Hiroto felt like he couldn't handle much more; it was the most intense and wonderful feeling he'd ever experienced, though he wasn't sure what caused it. "So- so good!"

Kai continued to grin, now pulling those two fingers out to add the third. He eased them in before starting to thrust at regular intervals, planning to continue hitting Hiroto's prostate until he came.

"Ah! K-Kai!" It took only a few perfect thrusts, hitting that spot inside him over and over, before Hiroto felt it again. He bit his lower lip, teeth digging deeply into the skin, and thrust down on Kai's fingers hard. "KAI!!!!" The loud scream ripped from his throat as he came all over himself, pulling at the bed sheets so hard he nearly tore them. 

Kai continued to thrust his fingers slowly inside of Hiroto to help him ride out his orgasm, but once it was over he pulled them out and just smiled down at the pre-teen on the bed. His lips sought out Hiroto's and he gave him a tender kiss; one that expressed all emotions he was too fearful to speak of aloud. 

Hiroto panted heavily, opening his eyes slightly when he felt Kai kissing him. He smiled weakly. And he couldn't help the words escaping from his mouth. "I love you too." He hoped Kai would understand that this was his belated reply to the older one's confession to him. 

Kai's eyes widened at the younger's words and he smiled brightly, feeling tears of happiness gather in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you." He replied softly, bending down to nuzzle his nose against Hiroto's in an affectionate gesture. "I love you so much."

Hiroto smiled a little wider. A shiver ran down his spine. He wanted to ask for a blanket but blushed as he realized that would get the sheets dirty. "Uhm... should we... shower? I mean... I don't want to make things dirty..."

"We'll take one in the morning when I can change the sheets." Kai replied with a light smile, kissing Hiroto on the forehead affectionately. "Let's just get some sleep, ne?" Carefully he pulled down the covers from underneath them and pulled them over both their bodies.

Hiroto ignored the sticky feeling as he snuggled closer to Kai. "Ok... good night Kai-kun..." He wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. He felt himself drifting off into sleep soon, their activities really had worn him out. 

Kai pulled Hiroto close to his body and held him as the younger drifted off to sleep, nuzzling into Hiroto's hair with his nose. "Good night." He murmured, smiling as he too drifted off to sleep rather quickly.

When Hiroto woke up, he felt an unusual warmth. It took him a while to remember the former night and realise he was still sleeping in Kai's arms. He blushed a little, but smiled and nuzzled into the older man's neck.

Kai mumbled in his sleep as he wasn't normally someone who woke up easily. No light filtered through his blinds and usually it was only the sun that got him up before noontime. "Mm...Hiroto-kun..." He mumbled in his sleep, a smile on his lips.

Not able to resist, Hiroto placed a quick kiss on Kai's neck. Not able to resist another one, and another. He continued trailing small kisses up and down Kai's neck, sometimes travelling over his jaw.

Kai hummed at the attention, though acted like a child in squirming to try and get away from something that could wake him up. It wasn't that he disliked the kisses, but rather that his body just refused to wake up.

Hiroto giggled softly, and only pressed closer to his new... lover. That thought excited Hiroto. He had a secret lover. He started kissing Kai's neck again, now a little more open-mouthed.

Kai groaned and continued to squirm, oblivious in his sleep to the fact Hiroto was kissing him. "Nn...five more minutes..." He grumbled, acting like a stubborn child.

Hiroto chuckled against Kai's skin as he started to suck on it. When he released the patch, he noticed it was a little red, but he didn't realise they couldn't leave marks on each other. "C'mon... I'm feeling lonely."

Kai finally ended up waking up at those words and his eyes blinked open blearily. "Mm...good-" A yawn cut him off and he put a hand over his mouth to stifle it. "Morning." He finished with a light, sleepy smile.

Hiroto nuzzled Kai's neck again. "Good morning." He shifted upward a little and placed a firm kiss on Kai's lips, just in case the other thought it had been a dream. 

Kai was startled for a moment, but then kissed back fervently. A smile was still on his lips and he allowed his tongue to lazily trail across Hiroto's bottom lip, asking entrance. 

Hiroto opened his mouth instantly, his own tongue sneaking into Kai's mouth, exploring the hot cavern. When he pulled back he smiled. "Let's go shower... I feel sticky."

Kai kissed back a little sloppily, but only out of just having woke up. "Sounds like a good idea, Hiroto-kun." Kai chuckled, kissing Hiroto's nose softly before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Hiroto threw back the sheets and followed. "Wait for me!" As he caught up with him as he walked into the bathroom he grabbed Kai's hand, wanting to show the other that sort of small affections. 

Kai just chuckled and smiled softly to show that he loved all the little affections that Hiroto was bestowing upon him. "You're too sweet for your own good." Kai spoke up, smiling still as he lightly squeezed Hiroto's hand.

Hiroto smiled shyly. "Only with you..." He knew Kai had seen how he was around Aki sometimes. He could really be a bratty little kid. But it was nice how Kai made him feel mature. He stepped into the shower, pulling Kai with him.

Kai followed after him and bent down to kiss his cheek. It was amazing; he had never thought in a million years he'd be with Hiroto right now. "Step back. The water's usually cold when I first turn it on." Kai warned before switching on the hot water, which was quite cold at first.

Hiroto stepped back so he was out of reach of the cold water, feeling with his hand that it was indeed pretty cold. He waited for it to warm up and then stepped under it, immediately starting to wash his own cum off of his belly.

Once the water was decently hot, Kai reached and turned on some cold to balance it out and make it simply warm. Then he got under the spray and let it drip down his body to rinse off his sweat and such from the night before.

When he was reasonably clean, he stepped closer to Kai, wrapping his arms around his waist, and placing his head against his chest. "It's such a shame we have to keep it secret... I'm sure Aki would be furious."


	6. Chapter 6

Kai smiled slightly as he stood from his seat and went to gather all the empty, unclean dishes off the table to be washed. "Why don't you go and get a bath while I wash the dishes, hmm?" The dark-haired man suggested as he started to run warm water in the sink, pouring soap into it moments later so the suds would have time to gather up and would be useful in cleaning the dirtied dishes. Hands instantly found the rubber gloves he always used to keep his hands from getting pruny and he slipped them on with ease.

Hiroto stood as well and smiled at Kai's words, nodding slightly. "Then will you join me after you finish here?" He wanted to do things like taking a bath with his lover while he could, knowing they didn't always have the luxury of being at home with just the two of them. He stretched lightly and walked over to the doorway, waiting for a confirmation from the other there.

Turning his head to face the youth, Kai nodded with that same smile touching his lips. "Of course. I'll be in there in just a few minutes." Then he turned back to his task and started to wash and rinse the dishes that were resting in the warm, soapy water on one side of the sink. Thankfully there weren't too many that needed to be cleaned since it had just been the two of them.

His smile widening, Hiroto nodded once again before sauntering over to the bathroom and turning on the lights. He went over to the cabinet to fetch both himself and Kai a towel and set them on the counter for later use. Then he walked over to the bath and put the plug in the drain before turning on the tap. He hummed softly, completely content with the way the evening had been progressing until now. Really, having a brother who liked to go out was convenient in these kind of situations.

As stated it took Kai very little time to finish with the task of dishes, and soon he was putting them all back in their respective spots and shedding the gloves to let them dry on the counter. With it all finished, Kai wasted no time heading for the bathroom, shedding his shirt as he strode down the hallway. Smiling softly, he entered the bathroom and saw the younger male already settled in the warm water of the tub. "Looks nice." Chuckling, Kai felt little embarrassment at shedding the rest of his clothing to slip into the water in front of his young boyfriend. "Ah, it's a good temperature."

Hiroto had just settled into the bath when the older entered the room. He blushed slightly at Kai's initial comment, but his embarrassment was quickly forgotten when he moved over to the other in the bath and settled in between his thighs, snuggling up to him contently.

Kai wrapped his arms around Hiroto's form when the smaller man snuggled up to him in the heated water, loving the feel of Hiroto's skin against his own. "Mm..." He hummed lightly, shifting around in the tub so his legs stuck out and he could stretch them while continuing to hold his boyfriend against him comfortably.

Hiroto lay comfortably in Kai's arms and the warm water for a while, until his body started to squirm, more out of itself than out of free will. His restlessness was a clear sign of his body wanting something though, and Hiroto could about guess what it was. "Nnn... Sorry..." He felt a little guilty that they couldn't just lay in the bath in peace, but the fact was that he was a horny teenager with less control over his body than a fully grown adult.

Just as Kai was beginning to yawn himself, he felt Hiroto begin to squirm in his embrace. For a moment he thought the other was just getting comfortable, but as it continued, he began to realize the tell-tale signs that Hiroto was needing something more than just simply affection and cuddling. It caused him to blush slightly. "It's alright, Pon. Would you like me to touch you there?" Without waiting for a response, Kai almost impishly descended his hand between the younger male's legs and started to touch him softly.

Hiroto nodded against the spot where his face was buried against Kai's chest, gasping softly when he felt his lover's tentative fingers on his hardening length. His breathing sped up slightly and one hand gripped to the older man's thigh unconsciously. "Hnn... Kai-kun..."

Kai could hardly contain his own excitement when he saw just how deliciously his boyfriend was responding to simple touch. Forcing back a moan, Kai wrapped his hand firmly around Hiroto and started to stroke him slowly. The younger male felt so good in his palm he couldn't have stopped himself if he'd even wanted to.

Hiroto couldn't help but want to do something in return, but in his inexperience he didn't know what else to do than starting to lick and suckle at the skin so close to his mouth. "Ahh... K-Kai..." Despite the fact that it was still a little weird for him to let out sounds like these out of pleasure, he knew Kai liked hearing them so he didn't restrain his voice.

Hiroto's soft lips on his chest more than aroused Kai. His length began sticking up proudly between his legs, despite the blush that formed on his cheeks out of embarrassment. "Pon... Touch me... Please..." He moaned softly, wanting to control these urges, but unable to find the control to do so. "Please..."

Hiroto blushed at Kai's request, but not out of being adverse to the idea. He looked down, seeing the other's quite prominent erection and reached for it, starting to mimic the older male's ministrations and hoping he was doing things right. He was still quite insecure about all of this, because Kai had so much more experience, but nevertheless he wanted it. Badly.

It didn't really matter to Kai how much experience that Hiroto had, because just his simple touch was enough to ignite his full arousal. "A-ahh..." His hand sped up slightly on his boyfriend's erection, feeling the hard organ throb beneath his fingers so perfectly good. "Oh God..." He couldn't help the way his hips pushed upwards into Hiroto's hand as if it were something else.

Hiroto's pleasure heightened when Kai's touches sped up, and he was amazed with his own ability to still partly focus on his own task of jerking the older man off. He felt and saw his lover's hips bucking and it reminded him of the problem they'd encountered a few times before. He slowed his movements and looked up. "Kai... ahh... I know you want it... W-we both want it..." He hoped the other would catch onto what he was referring to. "Please... It's going to be alright."

A whimper passed through Kai's lips when Hiroto's hand slowed, and as a reflex his pace slowed too. "N-no, Hiroto..." Kai moaned, almost breathless with need despite the seriousness of the topic at hand. He shook his head soon after, affirming that he was not about to happen anytime soon. "Not now... You're... Hng.... too young, too small..."

At the refusal, despite expected, Hiroto pouted. He let go of Kai's arousal altogether and gripped to the other's shoulders. "No... Please... I'm not that small... I'm old enough now. I want to feel you... I can take it." Saying these things embarrassed him a little, but as usual that didn't stop him from saying them. Even though most of the time he could get anything from the older man by using his sweetest pouty face, but to his disappointment it hadn't yet helped him on this matter.

Kai groaned softly when his erection was released from Hiroto's grasp and he had to bite back the need to reach down and stroke himself. "No, Hiroto." This time Kai was stern, his expression hard as he tried to hold onto whatever control he had left after looking into those innocent brown eyes that pleaded for him. "We'll do it when you're older. Won't it be more special that way?" He tried to offer the youth a smile, his hand slowly continuing to jerk his arousal.

Hiroto's eyes watered slightly when he was refused again, turning his eyes downward, before burying his face in Kai's neck. He was afraid that the older man would get tired of him because they couldn't have sex, and wanted to prove that he'd be able to handle it. He knew a way to do that, and was determined on doing it tonight. He'd been bold enough to buy a toy from an online adult shop, and even though he could see that the thing was larger than Kai was, he believed that was a good thing; if he could take the toy inside him, Kai wouldn't be able to use his argument that he was too big anymore. "Alright..." He would just have to pretend for now, he would get what he wanted before the morning.

It was a relief when Hiroto finally relented and agreed to wait. "Don't be mad... Just enjoy this, okay?" He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Hiroto's temple and beginning to stroke the youth faster, attempting to bring him to completion first so that maybe the pleasure would make Hiroto forget what it is that he had wanted. It was unlikely considering how much the youth did want this, but Kai was determined to wait until he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to hurt his little lover during the act of penetration.

Nodding against the damp skin of Kai's neck, Hiroto slid his fingertips down over the older man's chest and into the water to continue his task of jerking his lover off. He moaned and softly bit at the older man's shoulder when he was stroked faster his own hips twitching lightly out of need. "Aahn... "

Kai moaned, his hips bucking forward against that grip just the same as he was jerking Hiroto off under the water's surface. "Ahh, Pon..." His moan was throaty and full of need, giving no doubts as to how close he was to coming. "Just like that..." The older man's breath was beginning to hitch every so often, and he threw his head back, tightening his hold on Hiroto's erection and still continuing to jerk it harshly.

The nails of Hiroto's free hand dug further into the skin of his boyfriend's thigh, unable to hold back his moans. It was a good thing Aki had gone out but Hiroto was still always afraid that the neighbors would hear and tell his older brother. "A-aah! K-Kai!" His movements started to falter when he was at the point of nearing his orgasm. Being still so inexperienced he couldn't control his sensitive body when it was subjected to so much pleasure. Soon the older male's erection slipped out of his grip and he just arched his body against Kai's releasing his seed into the water. "Aaahn!"

Having known long since before he'd dated Hiroto that young boys had a hard time controlling themselves when faced with intense pleasure--he had been Hiroto's age once, after all--he didn't entirely blame Hiroto for letting his grip slip. It was pleasurable just to watch the youth come undone on top of him, his semen shooting out into the clear water and painting it a milky color. "Feel good?" He questioned softly, unable to stop from reaching for his own erection and pumping slowly, giving his little lover a chance to recover and start touching him again.

Hiroto gasped for breath, his hands pawing at Kai's skin to try and gain control over his body again. "Yes..." He opened his eyes and realized he'd stopped pleasuring his lover and it made him a little sheepish. "Nh... sorry..." He reached for the older male's erection once again, starting to stroke it in a fast pace.

"It's-ahh... okay, Pon." Kai moaned softly and grinded himself up into that small hand, the way it was gripping him so deliciously warm underneath the water's surface. "Oh God..." Hands moved to Hiroto's shoulders and held, the grip only tightening as he got closer and closer. "Fuck, I'm-I'm coming!" Kai released a surprisingly loud moan when he came hard, spurting his tribute into the water and feeling the intense ecstasy rushing through him completely.

Hiroto looked at his lover with a small smile when the other came, slowing his movements before releasing his length. Despite that he hadn't yet gotten what he wanted, the thought that he would soon had him in high spirits. "I love you..." He blushed slightly, not yet used to saying those words so seriously but meaning them none the less.

Panting softly, Kai smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Hiroto's face lovingly, not at all reserved about showing affection. "I love you too." Moments after that was out of his mouth he hugged Hiroto close and then released him slowly. "Let's get out, ne? We'll need to rinse off or else risk smelling like sex." Chuckling, the slender brunette stood up and coaxed Hiroto to do the same so he could drain the tub and turn on the showerhead.

Hiroto stood on slightly shaky legs, still feeling the remnants of his orgasm flowing through his veins. "I'm really tired..." He faked a yawn, trying to get Kai to believe him. "You don't have to go to bed yet though... "

"Maybe it would be best." Kai smiled, understanding how tired Hiroto probably was. "After we rinse off we can head to bed." Even though they had to sleep in separate places, Kai didn't mind so much since they spent a lot of time together beforehand and would many times later on. They'd be able to fall asleep together some day. Kai rinsed quickly in the shower and made sure Hiroto did too, before he stepped out and grabbed himself a towel as well as Hiroto, handing the cloth to him.

Hiroto was a little disappointed that Kai wanted to go to bed as well, since that meant he would have to wake him up to get his way later on. He didn't let that stop him though and nodded, rinsing off and taking the towel from Kai when they were done. He didn't start to dry off though, instead waited until the other man was finished and then pouted. "Dry me at least?" He blinked his eyes, knowing it was bad he was using his charms all the time to get Kai to do things, but at the same time uncaring because it worked.

Kai chuckled and rolled his eyes at the pouting face, though it was easy to see that he was swayed by it just like all those other times. "Alright, alright..." After wrapping his own towel around his waist Kai took the towel he'd been intending to just hand to the youth, and started to dry him off starting with his messy mop of brown hair. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that?" Smiling, Kai knelt and continued on with drying Hiroto until he was down to his feet. Really, one of the major reasons he didn't want to have penetrative sex with Hiroto, was that he felt that in a way it would steal Hiroto's innocence from him, even if they'd technically already had sex before, many times.

Hiroto closed his eyes when Kai started drying his hair, loving the feeling of the older man's fingers massaging his scalp. He loved being with his lover like this, just spending time together and letting him spoil him. When he was all dry he showed a sloppy smile, stepping closer and embracing Kai when he stood to full height again. "Thank you..."

Smiling, Kai embraced his little lover in return before he stepped away and dried himself off the rest of the way with his own towel. "Go on and get ready for bed. I'll be in there to kiss you good night in a minute." Kai spoke up then, discarding both towels in the laundry basket and noting just how big the pile of stuff in that basket was. Figures. He couldn't trust Aki to do too much housework without being told. It didn't bother him, though, but he would have to do some of the chores before he could get tired enough to sleep. That and he wouldn't feel so guilty facing Aki tomorrow.

Hiroto nodded in response to the older male's words and walked off. He didn't bother trying to cover his body since it would be a while before Aki would return home. Just walking over to his bedroom naked, he started looking through his closet for clean boxers. He pulled them on, not liking to sleep naked when Kai wasn't there for him to hold. After that he walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and snagged the shirt his boyfriend had been wearing. He probably had another with him anyway. He pulled it over his head and smelled at it, smiling while crawling into bed.

When Hiroto had left the bathroom, Kai made sure to do all that he needed in there--brushing his teeth and hair--before he left and made his way down the hall and to the living room where his overnight bag was situated on the couch. From it he pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and slipped them on out of courtesy for whenever Aki came home that night or the following morning. Kai figured that even though he'd be uncomfortable it'd be better than Aki walking in to see him possibly revealing himself on the couch because he had a tendency to kick covers off at night. Once dressed Kai headed into Hiroto's room and saw him all curled up in his bed, the sight invariably cute to his eyes. "Night, Pon." He murmured, bending down and kissing his little lover on the lips, loving the taste of the youth.

Hiroto pulled Kai closer by his neck when he was kissed good night, deepening the kiss by licking at the older man's lips and beyond. "Hmn..." He didn't actually want to let go because he was scared of what he was going to do to himself in a few minutes. He wanted to keep Kai with him for comfort. Or better, have Kai in him instead of a plastic toy.

Surprise flitted through Kai when he was unexpectedly pulled closer and Hiroto deepened the kiss. Still, he wouldn't refuse Hiroto most anything--especially not a good night kiss--so he smiled softly and returned the gesture, pressing Hiroto into the sheets of his bed and kissing him deeply. "Mm... where did that come from?" He questioned a moment later, chuckling as he fought to catch his breath.

Hiroto blushed deeply when he was asked that question, and of course he couldn't tell Kai he was scared. "I-I dunno... I want to do it again though..." And before Kai could respond to that he pulled their lips together again, and continued to kiss him for just a few moments longer. When he finally pulled back, his face was bright red and he quickly hid under the covers, pulling them up to his cheeks. "G-good night..." Muffled words spoken from under the covers.

Kai groaned softly into the second kiss, though he couldn't help but smile when it ended and he was left looking into the blushing face of his young lover. "Good night." Kai chuckled and kissed Hiroto on the forehead as well as he was able to through the covers, and then headed to the door, flicking off the light. He had figured Hiroto was probably just embarrassed for being that enthusiastic about a kiss, and the thought in and of itself was cute. Rather than heading to bed himself, when Kai shut Hiroto's door he headed back into the bathroom and grabbed all the laundry, intent on getting a few quiet chores done before going to bed.

When Kai left the room, Hiroto kept hiding for a few minutes longer, his heart beating a mile a minute. With a shaky sigh he then turned on his bed light and reached for the small cabinet beside his bed. He opened the drawer all the way and got the black box that was there out, together with the tube of lubricant. He listened for any kind of sounds and when he could only hear those of Kai's footsteps quite far from his room, he started pulling off his boxers and his boyfriend's shirt. He pulled back the covers and sat down, opening the box and taking the toy out. He was once again amazed by the size, since it hadn't seemed so big on the picture, but then again what could be so dangerous about this? He was only nervous because Kai had told him so many times before that it was dangerous to do this kind of thing with a body that wasn't fully grown, but couldn't imagine that this dull, plastic object could injure him. Swallowing, he took the tube of lubricant and started slicking the toy. He had read on the site where he bought it that it was necessary to lubricate every toy, but it hadn't said that he first had to use his fingers too. He just laid himself down on the sheets and spread his legs. His cheeks flushed at the action, completely embarrassed with his current position, but it had to be done. He took a few deep breaths, positioning the toy and trying to relax. Then he started pressing it inwards, surprised how much force he had to use to get it in. When it suddenly slipped past that barrier though, Hiroto had to catch a yelp in his throat. It hurt. It really, really hurt. Despite that, he pushed it deeper until he couldn't anymore because his arm seemed to get weak from the pain. Tears gathered in his eyes and he started panicking a little. What if this really was dangerous?

Unknowing that Hiroto was in his own room doing something Kai had blatantly told him not to do because of how dangerous it was, the slender man put the clothes into the washer and turned them on, making sure to put in the correct liquid detergent beforehand. When that was finished he turned his attention onto the dishes in the kitchen, and he started finishing them up to make sure they were all well and clean and there would be no mess when Aki got home. If only he could do a full clean of the house. That way he wouldn't feel so guilty when Aki came home.

Silent tears started to descend Hiroto's cheeks and he blindly reached for the shirt that was lying near, pressing it against his face and inhaling the scent in hopes of calming himself. His body clenched and soon the pain became too much. In a desperate attempt to make the pain go away, Hiroto reached down and pulled the toy out of himself harshly, biting down on the shirt when it caused another wave of pain to crash over him. He sobbed softly, in pain and completely scared that he'd hurt himself in a way that was endangering his life. He reached down with a shaking hand to feel around his entrance, whining when he felt something wet. Moving his hand up to his face again, his fears were confirmed; it was blood. He couldn't keep still anymore, too scared to handle this alone. "K-Kai?" he spoke weakly, though knowing the older man wouldn't hear him like that. "Kai!?"

Kai had just finished the dishes and was drying his hands when he heard Hiroto's panicked shout of his name. Since Hiroto likely hadn't been asleep long, Kai knew it couldn't just be a nightmare of some sort. Fearing for the worst, Kai made his way to Hiroto's room quickly and pulled open the door. "Are you-" When he flicked on the light Kai could see the full extent of what was going on, and what had happened to his little lover. The toy, the lube, the blood... "What in the hell were you doing, Hiroto?" The toy was huge. Kai wasn't even so sure he could have taken that size comfortably. "I told you-" Right then Kai stopped himself and made his way over to inspect the damage, knowing that a lecture was likely not going to help anyone. "Oh Hiroto..." Kai gently spread the small youth's legs, guilt welling up at the sight of the blood. This was his fault. Just because he'd taken such an interest in Hiroto and had initiated him into this world of sex and need, he'd exposed Hiroto to dangerous things. Unsupervised this could have the potential to be life-threatening. Staying silent, Kai bent down and looked closer, inspecting the area to make sure there was no major damage. Thankfully, while it looked incredibly painful, it was nothing more than ruptured skin. He felt relief and pain at the same time and he gently coaxed Hiroto off the bed. "Come on... I'll run you another bath." That would be the best way to help the pain currently, Kai believed. It wouldn't be a warm one, though, because Kai knew warmth would only coax it to bleed more. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Hiroto winced when his lover entered the room and saw the state he was in, feeling just as guilty for ignoring his lover's words. "I'm sorry..." He should've listened, he knew it. Because Kai had much more experience and knowledge about these things than he did. He sobbed more when the older man spread his legs and started to look at the damage. He felt like closing his legs, but didn't, since he too was scared there would be permanent damage. When he was urged to move his crying worsened, not even able to stand on his shaky legs in this state. "I-it hurts... Kai..."

Kai's worry heightened when Hiroto admitted to not being able to walk because of the pain. Resisting, once again, the urge to tell him he should have listened about not doing such things, Kai simply nodded. He could feel his own eyes welling with tears as he picked his small lover up and carried him bridal style from the room to head into the bathroom. There he gently set the youth inside the bathtub, and turned on the tap. "It's going to be a little cool, but it should help the pain." He murmured, swallowing back his own emotions as he reached for a washcloth from the counter nearby. "You'll be alright. You've just torn the skin." Kai wanted to reassure Hiroto as much as he wanted to be angry at him for doing these kinds of things.

Hiroto whimpered to every movement and pressure on his backside, burying his face in Kai's neck and sniffling when he was picked up. He didn't want to let the older man go, but knew he had to. He rubbed at his already red and puffy eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. He was infinitely glad when his boyfriend told him the damage wasn't too serious, but despite that it still hurt so much. "Okay... I'm sorry..." He didn't want Kai to get mad at him, and thought that maybe if he apologized enough and didn't complain he would get away with this without getting scolded.

Kai didn't reply to the apology, though it was obvious on his face that he held nothing against his young boyfriend. Everyone was prone to mistakes, no matter how old or young. "Just sit here and let the water fill up, okay? I need to go do something with the... thing in case Aki comes back soon." Kai stood up then, but just as he was about to walk away he stopped himself and bent down to press a lingering kiss to Hiroto's forehead. "Don't worry, alright? Everything will be okay." As he finally did walk away, Kai was beginning to wonder if that was true or not. How would they explain to Aki why Hiroto would be limping for the next few days.

Hiroto sighed and nodded in reply to Kai's words, trying to believe him. His tears were lightening up because the cold water was distracting him from the pain. He shivered lightly and tried to sit down in a position that didn't hurt as much. This did worry him though because he doubted he was going to be able to sit in class the entire day on Monday, or even the day after that. Sniffling again, he splashed some water over his face, rubbing his itchy eyes.

Kai exited the bathroom and headed for Hiroto's room, eyeing the toy warily. Frankly, he wondered how Hiroto had even managed to get his hands on a dildo, especially one of that size. Sighing at the notion he'd probably never know, he tentatively picked up the item and went to rinse it off in the sink. It was sad to see the blood on it from where Hiroto had tried to use it, but Kai knew now that at least Hiroto would be more willing to listen to him about what he could and couldn't do. Once clean, Kai put the toy back in its case and then brought the whole thing out of Hiroto's room to put it inside his own bag--well hidden, of course. He put the lube in the drawer next to Hiroto's bed, and then he headed back for the bathroom where he knelt beside the tub and reached for the wash cloth. "Lay back..." He coaxed softly, "I know it's cold, but you'll be able to get out soon."

Hiroto was just beginning to feel a little lonely in the bath when Kai returned. He gave the older man a small smile and a nod. "Okay..." He laid back like he was told to do, raising his hands out of the bath because they were getting numb. "Kai-kun...? ... Thanks for putting up with me…" He watched his boyfriend while he took care of him, infinitely grateful for the care he received. "I know I'm a lot of trouble and a brat and just... don't leave me?" This was what this was truly about, and even though it took him a lot of courage to speak his mind, he still wanted to be sure the older man wasn't getting tired of him.

"Oh, Pon..." Kai shook his head with a small smile tingeing his lips. He was quick to realize that what Hiroto had just spoken was the true reason behind what he had originally perceived as stubbornness on Hiroto's part. "I'm not going to leave you." Bending down, Kai pressed a small kiss to those plush lips and then he pulled back to look the youth in his eyes. "Sex is more than just penetration, and relationships are much more than just sex. We don't have to do that kind of stuff to be happy. I'm happy just the way we are. ...Aren't you?" Running the cloth down Hiroto's belly and between his legs, Kai took extra care to not apply much pressure to his boyfriend's entrance.

Hiroto started playing with the water nervously when the conversation turned so serious, a little unsure what to do in such a situation. "I-I'm happy... But I want to be able to give you everything you need... everything you want... like you give me everything I want. I mean, you're already an adult and I know I'm just a kid so I don't really understand what adults need... And I'm scared to lose you." His eyes watered again, both out of discomfort from the touches near his entrance and the emotional turmoil he felt inside.

Taking a deep breath, Kai could only hope that Hiroto understood him as he spoke. "Hiroto, please don't think like that... I love you, and I'm happy. Why would I ever leave you?" He continued the gentle swipes at his boyfriend's entrance until there was no more blood leaking into the water. Only then did the older man turn off the tap and start to drain the bathwater. "Come on, I'll help you dry off and get dressed." Knowing that Hiroto probably couldn't get up very well on his own, Kai grabbed a dry towel from nearby and wrapped it around the youth, using it to lift Hiroto from the tub without getting himself wet. "Let's sit in the living room and watch TV, okay? I have to wash your sheets." Thankfully it seemed like the clothes he'd put in the wash a little while ago were ready to be put in the dryer.

Hiroto silently let himself be taken care of, clinging to Kai desperately when he was picked up and carried to the living room. "Okay... I'm sorry I can't help clean up the mess I made." His voice was soft and apologetic, expressing just how unsure he felt about all of this, despite that Kai had told him it was all okay. It wasn't that he didn't trust his lover, it was just that he didn't trust his own judgment.

"Don't worry about it." Kai murmured, settling Hiroto down on the couch in just the towel as he stepped aside and headed to the bedroom to retrieve Hiroto some new clothes and get the sheets that needed to be washed. Kai took the clothes that were in the wash out and placed them in the dryer, then he put the soiled sheets in to have them washed. Once he was finished there he brought some new clothes out to Hiroto--a pajama shirt and pants set as well as some clean boxers--and set them to the side as he knelt before his lover and made sure the towel had dried him completely.

Hiroto had closed his eyes when Kai left the room, but he was unable to fall asleep despite that he was really tired. The pain was still sharp, though he had gotten a little used to the feeling by now. He opened his eyes when the older man returned, looking at the clock. "Aki is probably going to come home in a few hours..."

When Hiroto brought that to his attention, Kai turned to look at the clock and sighed. "Yeah... I don't know what we're going to tell him." For sure he knew Hiroto would be embarrassed to admit he had been using a toy. Especially since Aki had never indicated exactly how he felt about gay people. "I'll think of something, though, don't you worry." Offering Hiroto a comforting smile, Kai reached for the boxers and pajamas and one piece by one piece helped Hiroto into them, getting him situated properly on the couch. "Let's just relax, okay?"

Hiroto hummed in agreement, wondering how Aki would react if he found out what had happened. It would be supremely embarrassing on Hiroto's part, for sure, but would his big brother be angry, disappointed, worried? He really didn't know. "I wish we could sleep together tonight..." He didn't want to be alone in his bed, knowing already he'd have trouble sleeping.

Kai sat back on the couch next to Hiroto and stretched his legs out, listening to the short youth as he spoke. "Well... we could always say you got sick in your bed so you wanted to share the couch with me." Kai murmured, running his fingers through Hiroto's hair lovingly. He could tell his boyfriend was getting sleepy, and he had to admit now that his worry was going down he was starting to get sleepy as well.

Hiroto shifted so he was laying with his head in Kai's lap and looked up at his boyfriend. He was surprised at the other's proposal, but his eyes lit up at the idea. "Really? I would like that... I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Smiling softly at Hiroto, Kai nodded and threw his legs up onto the couch and pulled Hiroto up between them where the youth would be resting stomach to stomach, no pressure on his rear. "How's this?" Then he tugged the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over them. When they were settled he reached for the remote and flicked the television on to a random program, knowing that he'd likely fall asleep at some point while watching.

Hiroto smiled and gripped to Kai's sides, curling his hands in the other male's shirt there. "This is perfect..." He buried his nose in the older man's shirt, inhaling his favorite scent in the world. He was watching the TV from the corner of his eye but his main focus was on his boyfriend. "I love you so much." He breathed out the words softly, his hands curling tighter in the other's shirt.

"I love you too..." Kai just let himself be held in Hiroto's soft embrace, his own arms falling to his sides as he lay there, halfway watching the television. As time slipped away from them, however, so did Kai's conscious thought, and soon the slender brunette was falling into dreamland, lulled by the sounds of the washer and of Hiroto's breathing.

Hiroto was just as tired, but still the pain in his lower half made him unable to sleep. He was content though, just listening to his lover's breathing and heartbeat, and holding to his warm body. He realized Kai had fallen asleep but that didn't bother him either, it just showed him the other was at ease again. "I never want to lose you..." He spoke on a whisper, nuzzling against the taller man's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiroto had no idea how long he had been laying there in silence. The TV had become a gentle background buzz to his ears while he just enjoyed laying there, thinking. He hadn't thought about his brother again though, until he heard the other's keys opening the front door. His eyes widened, not really sure what to do. Should he change positions? Should he flee to his bedroom? every movement made him wince though and he knew he probably wouldn't be fast enough. When his brother entered the room he just looked at the other with wide eyes, unsure how he would react. Aki had enjoyed the evening with his friends very much, for once not drinking as much as he usually did. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the living room, expecting to see Kai watching TV on his own. What he did see though left him speechless for several long moments. "Hiroto...? What are you doing still in here? With..." He trailed off, looking at the way his little brother's front was pressed up to his best friend's front.

Kai had never been an exceptionally deep sleeper--he'd always assumed it was his caring nature that led to such a thing should he need to get up in the middle of the night--so the sound of keys in the door disturbed him slightly. However, he didn't fully wake up until he heard the confused sound of Aki's voice drifting to his ears. Dark eyes blinked open just in time to catch what it was the other man was asking. Yawning, Kai turned his gaze up to meet Aki's as well as he was able to in this position. The last thing he needed right now was Hiroto moving and expressing his pain. "Ah, Hiroto got sick in his room. He wanted to stay in here with me since I was washing his sheets... I guess I just fell asleep." Kai chuckled sheepishly, trying to hide the panic he felt bubbling up inside of him.

Hiroto blushed when, despite Kai's explanation, Aki kept staring at them weirdly. Aki himself still tried to figure out why his little brother was on top of Kai and seemingly had been there for quite some time. In the end he thought he might as well just ask. "Otouto, why are you on top of him? It's inappropriate!" Hiroto blushed even more because of this and bit his lip. "W-well I wasn't feeling well, so... I just... and my sheets are in the washer... and I can't sit in the chair because..." He desperately tried to think of how to explain himself further when he said something he shouldn't have. "Because I was really tired."

Kai frowned at Aki's words and how they were directed solely upon Hiroto, even though both of them were basically the culprits in the matter at hand. "Aki, it's not a big deal... This is the only way we can both lay here, and I wanted to make sure he was going to be alright." Dark eyes searched his friend's, hoping for a way to appeal to his better nature and not get Hiroto in trouble for what they were doing. "It's not anything major." Kai's heart was pounding a mile a minute, worried that Aki was going to pursue the matter and that they would both end up in trouble with him.

Aki looked at his friend next and arched an eyebrow. "Right..." He knew he wouldn't be comfortable to be lying on another man like that, but he didn't further push the matter. Hiroto offered his brother a shy smile and sought to distract him. "Did you have a nice evening, nii-chan?" Aki sat down in the chair near to the couch, still feeling a little uneasy about Kai and Hiroto's position. "Yeah, it was nice... how are you feeling right now, otouto?" Hiroto could just barely suppress a blush and fumbled a little with Kai's shirt where Aki couldn't see him doing it. "I'm alright... but I doubt I can go to school on Monday..."

Kai just settled himself on the couch when it seemed like the brothers were conversing with one another. He wanted to get up and put Hiroto's sheets in the dryer, but he knew the moment he did that would be forcing Hiroto to move, which would ultimately show off that he was in pain. Of course, it could just be pain in his stomach, but if Aki wanted Hiroto in bed with him instead after seeing that then Hiroto would have to walk that way and Aki would see the already profuse limp, or worse yet, Hiroto still wasn't able to bear walking. "Yeah, I'd agree it probably isn't a good idea..." Kai murmured in agreement, his dark eyes landing on Aki despite how awkward he felt letting Hiroto lay on him like this in front of him.

Aki nodded reluctantly, always wary of the younger one misleading him just so he wouldn't have to go to school, but since Kai agreed he guessed it was genuine. Then he suddenly thought of something, knowing that his best friend was most likely uncomfortable about this teenager on top of him. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight, otouto? I don't mind, you always used to do it when you were little too." Hiroto's eyes widened a little, not wanting to be around his older brother more than necessary when he was in pain like this. "U-uhm... no, it's okay..." Aki shook his head at that. "C'mon give Kai-kun a break. I'm sorry for his stubbornness." He turned to Kai and offered him a sheepish smile.

"Oh, it's no problem. Really." Kai replied with a light smile, understanding just where Hiroto's own nervousness was coming from considering he'd just been on the same train of thought not even a few moments ago. "My sister's kids like to do this too, so I'm used to it." That wasn't wholly a lie considering his sister's children had done it a small number of times in the past, though he wouldn't exactly call it often, or anywhere close to that.

Aki snorted at that. "Well, suit yourself. I'm gonna grab a drink." He stood, before pointing at Hiroto. "And you, young man, should be sleeping. Especially since you're not well." He walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a beer. Hiroto sighed when Aki left the room, turning to his boyfriend. "What are we gonna do?" He whispered softly, looking Kai in the eyes.

Kai chuckled and decided to try and tease Aki to help himself relax on the matter. "You've just been out all night and you still choose to drink when you get home?" He grinned, before his friend disappeared into the kitchen and he was left alone with Hiroto again. That grin dropped to a comforting smile and he rubbed Hiroto's side underneath the blanket to try and calm him. "It's alright. You just leave things to me, okay? He probably won't ask anything more." Kai could only hope that this was true.

Hiroto nodded in response to Kai's words, smiling back at him unsurely. "Well, I guess I'll try to sleep again now... g'night..." He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, his hands once again curling into the older man's shirt underneath the blanket. Aki returned from the kitchen, not able to deny that Hiroto looked cute, sleeping on Kai's chest like that. "Here, I brought one for you as well in case you want it..." He set the drink down for his friend and took a sip from his own beer. "Let's watch some TV before going to bed... or I guess you're already in bed."

"Night..." Kai murmured to Hiroto before looking over at his friend when Aki returned to the room. For the first time he found himself truly afraid of what would happen to their friendship when Aki found out that he was dating Hiroto. They had been such good friends for a long time and they got along together so well, it was hard to think of what would eventually happen. "Thanks, but I don't really feel like drinking tonight." He scooted down a little more in his seat and stretched, making himself completely comfortable. "Don't hold me to a length. I'll probably fall back asleep." The slender brunette chuckled softly, though for now his eyes fell on the television screen. "You might want to throw his sheets in the dryer, by the way. I didn't get a chance to before I ended up falling asleep."

Hiroto woke up the next morning to a horrible ache in his lower half. He blinked his eyes and rubbed his face against whatever he was lying on. In the end he realized he was still on his boyfriend and had been completely plastered to the larger man's body. He couldn’t hold back a soft groan when he shifted slightly and felt a sharp sting in his ass. "I don't wanna get up..." He softly said to himself, knowing he'd be in a lot of pain once he did.

Being used to being the first awake and getting things ready, Kai was already just dozing when Hiroto woke up. The way the other shifted roused him completely and he was blinking his eyes open only moments after Hiroto spoke those soft words. "Yeah, it's going to be a pain for a while..." Kai murmured, looking first for any signs of Aki--though he knew better than to think Aki would be up before noon after how late he'd been gone the past night--before he started to run long fingers through Hiroto's messy hair. He still didn't know what he was going to say to Aki when he asked, but he supposed he'd think of an excuse when the time came for it. "You should try a morning bath. The warm water should help some."

Hiroto was glad when it seemed Kai was already awake and it made him smile a little. "I'd love to take a bath... It's aching..." He hugged his boyfriend close and nuzzled against him some more before once again shifting and letting out a pained moan. "C-could you carry me?"

"Yeah, I'll carry you." Kai murmured, trying to hide his worry behind a light smile as he sat up and continued to hold Hiroto to his chest to keep him from falling. "You're going to have to walk sometime, though... I don't think Aki will buy you're too sick to walk." A chuckle passed through thin lips as Kai stood with Hiroto cradled in his arms. He carried the small youth to the bathroom and set him in the tub, stopping up the drain and--after undressing Hiroto--turned the water on warm in the tub. "I'll get you some clean clothes." Exiting the bathroom Kai did just that and set the clothes on the edge of the sink. "I'm going to go and fix some breakfast. Just come to the table when you're ready." He kissed Hiroto's forehead lightly before exiting the bathroom again and shutting the door behind him.

Hiroto let himself be carried over to the bath and undressed. Once again he tried to find a comfortable position to sit in, but it seemed the only way the pressure was off of his rear was when he was on his hands and knees. Sighing a little and thanking his lover, he closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could. When he immersed from the bathroom half an hour later, it was in clean clothes, and with a rather bad limp. He couldn't help but wince every time he felt a sting in his backside, a little worried still that it hurt so much. He walked over to the kitchen and went to stand by the counter, not feeling at all like sitting down on one of the hard, wooden chairs. A few minutes later, Aki also stumbled out of his bedroom, in just his boxers and clearly not awake that long. He'd been awakened by the disturbance his friend and brother made and couldn't resist the idea of one of Kai's delicious breakfasts. "Morning..." He mumbled while he flopped down on a chair.

By the time Hiroto emerged from the bathroom, Kai had already fixed coffee and pancakes, three stacks of them sitting on different plates at the table. He'd fixed a coffee for himself and for Aki, but he knew it was probably not a good idea to give the caffeine to Hiroto, who needed to stay without much activity for a while. "Good morning, Aki." He spoke up, worry clenching in his gut as he realized Hiroto was still limping pretty badly and probably wouldn't do so well to sit at the table. Just like always, he was quick to cover up for the youth by handing him his pancakes and a glass of juice. "Hiroto, why don't you go eat in the living room? I remember you saying there was a show you really wanted to watch this morning." He offered with a smile, trying to make it seem like it was nothing, when in truth it was a huge thing.

Hiroto got nervous as well when his big brother entered the room. "Morning nii-chan..." When his lover handed him his breakfast and told him to go eat in the living room, he was infinitely glad for Kai's ability to lie. He nodded a little unsurely. "Thanks for reminding me..." He turned and tried his best to walk normally, but it hurt too bad and soon he was holding back a whine and nearly tripping over his feet. Aki raised an eyebrow when he saw Hiroto was acting funny and turned his attention away from the pancakes he'd been staring at. "Are you still feeling sick, otouto?" Hiroto blushed and nodded, before limping out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. Aki's interest had been sparked though, and he stood to follow his younger brother. "Do you have pain in your legs?" Hiroto wasn't sure what to answer to that and just shook his head. "N-no..."

Kai turned his gaze away from Hiroto for the time being, not wanting to be witness to this when he knew his little lover would be limping to the living room and Aki was likely to see it. As the other man started to pursue it like Kai hoped he wouldn't, he turned back around and tried to think up an excuse. "Well, this morning Hiroto told me he had achy joints... He's probably got a flu or something." Kai hated lying like this, but he didn't want Hiroto to suffer the embarrassment and who knows what else of having to tell Aki that he'd been using a toy on himself that was much larger than he could handle. "Just let him go and enjoy his show, Aki. He'll be alright."

Hiroto was infinitely glad that Kai was trying to defend him, but apparently Aki didn't appreciate it as much. The older of the two brothers turned to his friend, a little suspicious at the way Kai was constantly talking in Hiroto's place. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk for my little brother... I want to hear what he has to say." He turned back to Hiroto, who had settled on the couch. "What's up, otouto? Are you sure it's just a flu?" Hiroto nodded, despite that he knew he was bad at lying to his older brother. "I'm sure... a-as Kai said... I just have an ache in my joints." Aki narrowed his eyes and looked his little brother in the eyes. "You're not being honest, Hiroto. I want you to tell me the truth."

Kai let himself fall silent when Aki told him to not speak for Hiroto, even though he knew that Hiroto would have a hard time lying on his own. Dark eyes expressed worry for the youth as Kai stood to the side, watching the brothers' exchange. It was clear that Hiroto was nervous and didn't know what to say, and the slender brunette just couldn't stand watching it. Despite the fact that this was going to probably hurt more than help, Kai came up between Aki and Hiroto, and said the first thing that came to his mind before Hiroto was able to say anything. His eyes were on Aki as he spoke. "I asked Hiroto to have sex with me." It escaped his lips before Kai had time to control it, and he was sure his face almost paled as he said it. "There. I said it." Limbs were shaking and Kai anticipated a hit of some kind. "He's hurting because I was too big, and that's also why he was laying with me last night. I asked him to. It's not his fault."

Hiroto's eyes widened when Kai said those words, not understanding why the older man would do something like that. Aki snorted at Kai's words, clearly not believing him. "Seriously, Kai, did you think I'd fall for-" He stopped speaking when he saw the seriousness in his best friend's eyes. Slowly a frown formed on his face and he tried to comprehend what his friend was telling him. "Kai...?" Hiroto just kept silent, unable to do or say anything. "Y-you're not serious right...?"

Kai nodded his head slowly, not sure he should be saying such things when they really weren't true, but he would do just about anything for his lover, and this was probably the ultimate expression of it. If Aki pursued this--and Kai wasn't sure if he would or wouldn't--then it could mean even jail time for him. "I'm.... serious. That's why I had to wash the sheets too..." He was only digging himself a deeper grave, but he had to make Aki believe it now that he'd said it.

Aki took a look at his little brother, who was looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes. Clenching his fist and trying to control his anger, he turned back to his friend. He failed to control himself and in a split second slammed his fist into the other man's jaw. Without thinking, he just launched himself at Kai and threw him to the ground. "You sick fucking bastard!!!" Hiroto was completely shocked at his older brother's actions, but he shot into action immediately, adrenaline making him unable to feel the pain that came with such an action. He threw himself onto Aki and tried to pull him off to prevent him from hurting his lover. "No! Nii-chan stop it!"

Even though he would have liked to say he was prepared for the hit, Aki's fist was far more powerful than Kai had even thought it might be. It knocked him back into the wall behind him, and just as he was reaching up to rub the already sore place of contact, he was tackled to the ground and was hardly given the chance to fight back. It was strange, he thought, considering this was how he'd always pictured Aki's response would be if he told him simply of the relationship he shared with Hiroto. Believing that he deserved it, Kai only tried to block the hits, but not ultimately stop Aki from beating the crap out of him. It hurt, but Kai knew this was only Aki's way of protecting his brother. It was commendable, even if Kai didn't particularly enjoy the whole thing. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, blocking his head from the hardest hits.

Aki didn't even feel his little brother pulling at him so he just continued hitting in his blind anger. Kai had just realized his greatest fear; his little brother getting hurt because he wasn't there to protect him. Desperate to protect his love, Hiroto saw his chance to push himself between Kai and Aki, wrapping his arms around the defenseless man. He felt his older brother's fist hit his back once, before it stopped. Aki was shocked out of his rage when suddenly his little brother came between them. He stopped moving and just looked at the two beneath him with wide eyes. "Hiroto..." Hiroto's eyes teared up and he hugged Kai closely.

Tears welled up in Kai's eyes the more he was hit, not only because of the pain but also because of Aki's sheer ferocity. He knew this would likely be the last time he would ever see Hiroto, because Aki would shield him from him to the utmost degree. At least this way, he thought, Hiroto would be much safer and would likely find someone within his own age range to love. Kai gasped for breath when he was finally given a break, and it took him a few minutes to realize that the break had come about because Hiroto was clinging to him, protecting him from Aki's onslaught. His body was still shaking and now he could feel the throb of many pained places on his person. It was likely he would have a hard time moving himself for the next few days, much less drumming. His other band mates would probably not appreciate that fact when they had a gig coming up. "Hiroto, it's okay... I deserve it." He mumbled to the small youth, even as tears descended his cheeks and he couldn't force himself to look at either his small lover or Aki.

Hiroto shook his head violently at Kai's words, knowing his boyfriend was the sweetest person he'd ever met and would never force himself on him like that. In fact, he hadn't, and yet was willing to take such a claim to protect him. "No you don't! Don't say things like that!" Aki reached for Hiroto's shoulder and tried to pull him off, thinking his little brother was trying to protect his violator was heart breaking and he didn't want to see it. "Let go Hiroto, this man isn't worth your tears." Hiroto turned around though still held to Kai's body like his life depended on it. "Y-you're wrong! It's not true! I-" He knew he was going to have to embarrass himself to save his boyfriend's honor. "I asked him to- to have sex with me! But he wouldn't! I really wanted it so I used a toy and hurt myself! He didn't do anything!" Aki just stared at his younger brother, not sure what to believe anymore. This was just all so crazy and confusing. All he knew that was he wanted to protect his little Hiroto, it was his duty, it had been ever since their parents died. "H-Hiroto... don't try to protect him... please..."

Taking a shaky breath, Kai turned and pushed Hiroto off of him, trying to make it to where he could stand up despite the hits that had caused him such pain. "He's just trying to protect me, Aki... I'm really the one at fault here." Though he admired Hiroto wanting to tell the truth for him, he didn't want Hiroto to have to suffer for it. In his mind it was truly his doing that Hiroto was even like this in the first place. If only he hadn't had those kinds of thoughts and feelings for Hiroto he wouldn't have masturbated in his bed that night, and things wouldn't have taken this path. He was a sick-minded freak, and no matter how much he felt happy and at ease with Hiroto he'd always known it was wrong. Sniffling, Kai reached up and tried to wipe away some of the blood that was dripping from his busted nose, the tears not making the matter any better. "I will take responsibility and leave..." Unable to meet Aki's gaze, Kai tried to slip past him so he could go and get his bag from beside the couch.

When Kai continued to lie to his big brother, Hiroto started to panic. "N-no! Why are you doing this!?" He crawled over to his lover on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. "D-don't leave! Please don't leave! You did nothing wrong!" When his shoulders were pulled on again, Hiroto looked up at Aki with teary eyes. "No... Nii-chan... I can prove it. He's the one trying to protect me! I-I still have it! The t-toy I hurt myself with... I can show you he's innocent!" Aki saw how desperate his little brother was, and even though he didn't want to believe either of the explanations he still couldn't deny Hiroto's crying face. "Th-then prove it."

Kai's heart almost broke when he felt Hiroto attached to his legs and the way he pleaded at him to stay. He would have loved to stay and be with the younger male, but he couldn't, and deep inside he knew it was wrong that he'd even started a relationship with someone that young, despite the fact of how much he truly loved him. "I did do something wrong. Horribly wrong, Hiroto." Kai murmured, wishing he could just reach down and scoop the small youth up in his arms and comfort him, but he couldn't. Especially when Hiroto went on to say he could prove his own side, when he couldn't because Kai himself had hidden the toy in his own bag. He didn't outwardly say it, though, because clearly that would already start to prove Hiroto's side. "Hiroto, it's useless. It's okay... really."

Hiroto was glad when Aki was finally willing to give him a chance to prove Kai's innocence. He took his boyfriend's hand and tugged him with him to make sure the other wouldn't leave. Walking into the bedroom he opened the drawer in which he expected the toy to be. When it wasn't there however, and only the lubricant was left he panicked a little. He walked over to his bed and started looking on and around it, tears once again starting to well up in his eyes. "It was here! I used it in here! I don't understand!" Then he suddenly realized Kai had cleaned up the mess he had made and thus had also put away the dildo. "K-Kai!? Where did you put it!? I need to show it to nii-chan!" Aki was starting to doubt his younger brother's sanity at this point and it made his heart ache again. "Hiroto... it's okay... you don't have to protect him."

Unable to do much to make his lover feel at ease, Kai knew he would have to steel himself and dish out some tough love. Hopefully it would help Hiroto in the long run. "Hiroto..." When the other refused to calm down, Kai could help grabbing ahold of Hiroto's wrist and yanking him in his direction to stop his incessant searching and frantic words. "Hiroto! Calm down. I didn't put anything anywhere." His eyes pleaded with Hiroto to listen despite the firmness of his words. "Stop trying to protect me. It's okay." He wished so badly that he could just kneel down and kiss Hiroto softly, to make him feel better, but that would only worsen their situation. "I'll be okay. Just... let Aki protect you." After he spoke he released Hiroto's wrist and exited the room again, heading back to where he could get his bag from beside the couch.

When Hiroto was shocked out of his frenzy by his boyfriend himself he stared into the other's eyes for a few long seconds, his tears flowing freely. His lip trembled and he shook his head, pulling his arm free. "Y-you told me you loved me... I-is this your way of getting rid of me!? Just admit it! You realized you can't have sex with me so you're leaving me!" It seemed completely logical in Hiroto's mind, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He couldn't think of any other reason why Kai was acting like this. Aki couldn't watch Hiroto like this and quickly pulled him into a hug, looking at Kai accusingly. "You just get out of here. I don't need to see you ever again."

Kai's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach at Hiroto's words. He wanted to tell the youth that this wasn't the reason at all, boy did he ever, but Aki would never let him have a private moment with Hiroto to tell him otherwise. Swallowing back as much emotion as he could muster, he grabbed his bag from the floor and exited the apartment quickly, unable to bear it not even a moment longer. He reached his car soon enough and tossed his bag into the back as he climbed in the driver's side. It was only there, with the doors securely locked, that Kai let the emotions burst free, large tears escaping dark eyes as he leaned forward on the steering wheel, not yet cranking the car into action. Sobs passed through his lips and he wondered just how he'd managed to make such a huge mistake. He really was just a sick freak, wasn't he?

Hiroto was sobbing loudly after Kai had left, burying his face in his older brother's chest and clinging to him. He didn't even feel any pain in his body right now, despite how much he had been moving which had probably even caused it to start bleeding again. He only felt the overwhelming sadness of a heartbreak. This was a first for him as well, since he had never before dedicated his heart to someone and thus also never experienced this kind of heartache before. He cried louder, curling into himself and sitting down on the ground. Aki knew how to handle this, they had been through harsh times before and thus it wasn't the first time he had to comfort his little brother. It was the first time however he heard a certain lilt to his voice that cut through him like a knife. "I-I love him nii-chan! I wanted- wanted to be able to give him everything. H-he didn't do it! I did it myself!"

Ever since everything had happened Kai couldn't find himself bothered to do much at all. All he wanted to do was lay around and mope, and no matter what his band mates did they couldn't rouse him or get him to explain. Kai knew they were getting frustrated, but it was only because they were worried for him, no matter how many times he told them he was going to be alright. Still, they tried, and every day since at least one of them would stop by to check on him, and would be met with the same scene of him either on the couch blearily watching television or moping in his bed. The latter was where he had retired to sometime during the early morning hours, and was currently still lightly snoozing, completely nude just as he liked it, and the covers pulled up to his chin to hide him away from the world and from the cold of his home--which was also the way he liked it to be. He knew he should get up and fix himself something to eat, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. A small sigh escaped his lips and he rubbed his face into his pillow, feeling acutely the throbbing of his reddened  
eyes as well as the wetness of his pillow. It was impossible to keep himself from crying when he thought about it, especially when he didn't have anyone to shield his emotion from or put up a strong front for.

Hiroto had been just as miserable as Kai for the next few days, and even though Aki had done everything he wanted the older one was at the end of his hopes of cheering his little brother up. Said youth was lying on the couch with his face towards the cushions, just staring blankly at the fabric. His body still hadn't stopped hurting and every time he thought of it, he felt a sting of pain in his heart. It was all just because of his stupid body. If he'd been able to handle taking Kai inside him there wouldn't have been a worry in the world. Or at least in his logic. He really wanted to see his former lover and be loved by him again. He wanted to be spoiled and cared for, held and cuddled like only Kai could. Perhaps if he'd allow him to have sex with him despite the danger and the pain, the older man would take him back. He'd do anything to have the older man back. He stood from the couch and walked over to his room to get dressed. After he was done he grabbed his cellphone and his coat and walked out of the door, telling his brother he was going for a walk. In all truths he was going to the station to take the train to his ex-boyfriend's house. When he was about to get out, he took his phone and dialled his brother's number. "Nii-chan? I'm going to see Kai. I'm in the train right now." Aki was immediately worried and tried to convince his little brother to come home, but when the other hung up, he took his keys and walked out of the house. Hiroto walked up to Kai's front door and pressed the doorbell, waiting anxiously for the older man to open the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai heard the doorbell resound through his apartment, but he was far from willing to go and open the door to answer it. All the people who mattered had a key to his home, and those who didn't, didn't matter enough for him to invite inside while he was like this. Groaning softly, Kai buried his face deeper in his pillow, clutching his sheets in a loose grip as he fought to fall asleep, the only time when he wasn't constantly thinking about all the things he had done wrong, and all the love he had wanted to give Hiroto despite the things he had done wrong.

Hiroto waited a few minutes, before sighing, knowing his lover wasn't going to open the door. He had to see him though and thus took his key out of his pocket and opened the door. His heart was beating like mad when he closed the door behind him and looked through the apartment. He didn't dare to call out to the older man, and just looked for him silently. When he walked into the bedroom, he couldn't hold back his tears. He walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. "K-Kai..."

Kai huffed under his breath when he heard someone unlock his door and come inside. Expecting it to be one of his band mates he tried to act asleep, but it was blatantly obvious who it was when a small body joined him on his bed and called his name shakily. Immediately his head shot up and he took in the sight of the small youth, crying and upset. "Hiroto!" Eyes wide with surprise, he pushed himself into a seated position, though he made sure to keep the covers around his waist. He looked around anxiously for any sign of Aki, but it seemed there was only Hiroto. "Where's your brother? What are you doing here?"

When Kai responded, Hiroto didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the older man and squeeze him tightly. "K-Kai! I missed you so much and I had to see you because I love you and I want to be with you! Please... please, please! I'll do anything to make you love me again! I-I don't care if it hurts me, just- have sex with me when you want to!"

Kai gaped openly for a few moments, not sure what to say in the face of what Hiroto was saying. Moments passed and all the slender brunette could do was what felt right to him, and that was to embrace Hiroto in return, clutching to him dearly. "Oh, Pon... I didn't want to have sex with you that way yet... and I don't now. I told you I wanted to wait until you were ready..." The tears he thought he didn't have any more of descended his cheeks and he couldn't burrowing his face against that soft hair. "I love you, Hiroto, but... Aki reminded me that it's not right. I shouldn’t have these feelings for you. I'm just corrupting you... I'm a sick-minded freak, and... and you deserve someone your own age to love and who loves you back..."

Hiroto hugged Kai even tighter and shook his head violently. "There's nothing wrong with it! If you're a sick-minded freak, you're my sick-minded freak and I don't care that you are! I don't want someone of my own age! I want you!" His hands curled against the larger man's back and he didn't want to let go of him until he promised that he would take him back. "I've never felt hate towards my nii-chan before... but when he hit you like that I just wanted to hurt him back for it..."

Kai was stunned by Hiroto's conviction as much as he was touched by it, his embrace only getting tighter as well. "Pon..." He sniffled softly and gently pulled his head away to look down into Hiroto's deep, sad brown eyes. So badly did he want to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but the moment that Aki realized where Hiroto had gone Kai himself was surely the one to get in trouble. Nothing good would come of making false promises to Hiroto, but Kai couldn't let him down. There was no way. "Don't you ever blame Aki for what he did... He only wanted to protect you just like I did. But it seems we both failed..." Brushing a thumb over a tear-stained, innocent eye, Kai just broke and bent down to press a loving kiss to Hiroto's forehead. "God, I love you so much... I didn't want to hurt you, but there was no other way..."

Hiroto was so happy to finally be able to look his lover in the eyes again, but he couldn't yet be content because this way his happiness wasn't going to last long. He knew Aki was heading their way and he just hoped that he knew his brother as well as he thought he did. "But there is another way... nii-chan isn't a bad person, he just wants me to be happy... If he sees how happy I am with you he'll accept it. I'm sure of it!" Aki was indeed on his way and had almost reached Kai's apartment, his fingers were nervously clenching around the steering wheel. What was his former best friend doing to his little brother right now?

"I don't think it's so easy, Hiroto..." Kai murmured, wiping away the residue of tears on his face with one of the sheets. He couldn't imagine being without Hiroto, though. These past few days had brought him to realize just how much he needed the younger male, and how badly he wanted to continue being with him. "But... if you think he might..." It wasn't like Aki probably didn't already know where Hiroto was at. "Then we could try... But please, if it doesn't happen how you think, don't be so upset... okay?" When he got his response, Kai leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Hiroto's, his hands just holding the youth close, reveling the purity of their strange love.

Hiroto nodded at Kai's words, despite knowing that he'd be upset anyway if things didn't go well. When he was kissed he pressed back against the older man and even pushed the other down on the bed. The youth knew Aki could come in any moment so he had to convince his older brother that this was also his choice. Aki didn't hesitate to get his key out of his pocket and open Kai's front door. He stormed in and looked around. "Hiroto!?" When he walked into the bedroom he was astounded with what he saw. His innocent little brother was hovering over his best friend, kissing the older man deeply with a content expression on his face despite the tears that were still on his cheeks.

Kai didn't expect to be pushed onto the bed, but when he was, he didn't stop kissing Hiroto. Hands slipped to loosely hold Hiroto's sides, the way they were obviously far from constricting. He almost wanted to ask Hiroto what had gotten into him, but Kai himself knew that with even just a few long days between them they were needy of each other's affection. He himself couldn't help but drink in the love pouring from Hiroto, but just as he was contenting himself to it the sound of Aki's voice cut through the apartment and he tried to pull away, only to have Hiroto's lips chasing after his, resuming the kiss.

Hiroto didn't stop kissing his lover, even when he knew that his brother was standing in the doorway. Instead he made a low noise and pressed his body closer, his tongue lapping at Kai's generously. Aki was unable to say a stupid word because of what he saw. He couldn't possibly interpret this as Kai forcing Hiroto to do anything, instead his little brother seemed to have the overhand and seemed to be the one instigating all of their closeness. When Hiroto finally pulled away from the kiss he looked Kai in the eyes and smiled at the fact that Aki hadn't interrupted them yet. "I love you..." He told his boyfriend softly. Aki took a few steps closer, as if to try to understand what he was seeing better. This was an entirely different Hiroto than what he had seen the past few days. This was his little brother who was happy instead of depressed. "Hiroto... Do you really...?" Hiroto turned around at that and acknowledged Aki's presence for the first time since he'd entered the room. "I love him, nii-chan... It doesn't matter what you think of it, or if you believe me... I love him."

Kai was hesitant to return the declaration of affection when it was apparent Aki was watching them, but as he looked up into those soft brown eyes he found himself strangely comforted. "I love you..." He replied softly, only turning his attention to Aki when the other man spoke. Embarrassment spread through him like wildfire and he couldn't find it in his to even meet gazes with Hiroto's brother. Yet, when Hiroto was bold enough to answer Aki's curious question in the affirmative, Kai could only add onto it, whether Aki would believe him or understand at all. "Aki... I love him too, just like he loves me..." Bringing his gaze guiltily to his former best friend's, Kai hoped he wouldn't be treading where he shouldn't. "I really do... and I want to be with him. I know it's wrong, but... I still love him."

Hiroto was glad when Kai didn't start denying their relationship again and it made him smile. Aki was utterly confused at this point, unable to understand just how two males, let alone ones with such an age difference could be that in love. "B-but... he was limping and you... did you...?" It'd be easier to accept the two male's relationship when he was sure his little brother wasn't going to be hurt like that again. Hiroto shook his head. "Like I said, he always refused to have sexual intercourse with me. I tried to... well convince him that I could handle it... but I kind of... failed." Aki went to sit down on the nearest chair and held to his head, trying to get a grip on all the questions in his head. "F-for how long...?"

"No, actually... he really did use a toy... He thought if he could take that then he could take me." Kai murmured, sitting up again and just holding Hiroto to his body. This was already quite embarrassing for himself, and since Hiroto had willingly admitted it last time, he found that it would be a good thing to go along with it now, since it was the truth. "But it really hurt him, so I took it and put it in my bag so he couldn't try it again later. It's in my closet." Kai knew he probably should have thrown the thing out, but admittedly he was a bit curious as to possibly trying it himself... one day. At the last question Kai thought about it a moment, though he really didn't need to. "Since... that first night I slept over at your place." He murmured, almost guiltily, his gaze unable to meet Aki's yet again.

Aki's eyes widened when he heard for how long Kai and Hiroto had already been in some kind of relationship, right under his nose. "But... that has been months!" He didn't know how he could've missed it, and now he thought about it there had been many times when he had found his best friend and his little brother in a situation that was too close for just friends. He just hadn't thought about it because it was so unlikely that the two were actually together. He looked at Kai then, suddenly realizing he had never told him he was into men. "You never told me you were gay! I'm your best friend!" Hiroto couldn't hold back his snort of laughter at his older brother's surprised words, looking back at his lover to see his reaction.

Kai grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, feeling more than a little awkward sitting here naked with Hiroto on his lap and nothing except a sheet between them, with Aki standing just a few feet away. "Well, ah, I'm not... Not most men anyway. Just Hiroto. I mean, I think some are attractive, but... I think some girls are attractive too..." Though he didn't really need to go into detail, he figured he would for the sake of Aki's sanity. "Besides, you never told me how you felt about gay guys, so... I thought you would react badly."

Aki folded his arms over his chest when Kai told him he'd thought he'd react badly if he found out his best friend liked men. "I'm not that narrow minded! I can't believe you... honestly." Then he looked at the youth sitting in Kai's arms. "And you! You promised me to tell me when you would get into your first relationship!" Hiroto couldn't contain his amusement at his older brother's behavior, despite that he knew it was a way for the other to deal with the shocking news he'd received. "No... I promised you I'd tell you when I got my first girlfriend... Kai's my boyfriend." Aki winced a little at his brother's words, suddenly very aware that Kai didn't seem to be wearing too much and Hiroto was plastered against the older man's body. "S-so that's it? I'm just supposed to accept the fact that my best friend and my little brother are doing each other? That's just- I mean- This is so wrong... You're eight years apart!" It was clear from his expression that he wasn't mad, but still just couldn't imagine how something like that could work.

"Aki, it'll be okay..." Kai murmured, though he too had worried about this time and time again because of the age difference between the two of them. "It's just like any other relationship. As long as we both love one another everything will be fine." The words served to remind Kai of this fact as well, that if the two of them only worked at it like any other relationship then they would be fine. Resting slender, yet powerful arms around Hiroto's hips, Kai held the youth close, trying to make both himself comfortable in front of Aki as well as Aki with the notion of them being together. "Trust us?"

Hiroto's hand sought out Kai's arm on his hip and he started stroking it lovingly with his fingers to let the older man know he appreciated their position. Aki's eyes were immediately drawn towards Hiroto's hand when his little brother started touching the older man. He looked back up at their faces when Kai asked him to trust them. He felt he did trust his best friend to take care of his little brother in a way that he couldn't, but he still felt a little possessive because he'd been the only one Hiroto had gone to for comfort the past few years. He sighed and nodded. "I guess... but if I have any reason to believe you're hurting my otouto, I won't have mercy." He narrowed his eyes to get his point across before raising an eyebrow. "Now get some clothes on, you pervert. There's no reason for you to be naked around my little brother right now."

Kai chuckled at Aki's words and nodded his head, understanding what it was that the other man was saying to him. "If I ever hurt him I expect you not to have mercy." He replied, smiling over at his friend just to let him know that he was well aware that he would be beaten to a pulp again if he ever managed to hurt the small youth in his arms. "But actually, I do have a reason for being naked... I was trying to have a nap before he came over here." Leaning back against the headboard, Kai cradled Hiroto to his chest, doing his best to try and make Aki more comfortable around the two of them expressing affection for one another. "I still kind of want one, too..." He trailed, as if expecting Aki to catch the hint about him possibly leaving Hiroto here for the two of them to cuddle and reaffirm their bond together without an onlooker.

Aki wasn't stupid, of course he knew what Kai wanted --and Hiroto too, probably-- but it was so hard for him to stop worrying for the safety of his dear little brother. Hiroto could see how his older brother was struggling and it made him smile slightly. "I might have a boyfriend, but you'll always be my nii-chan... don't worry, I won't be leaving home any time soon okay?" Sighing and nodding, Aki walked over to the door. "Just call me when I need to pick you up." Hiroto nodded. "I will. I love you, nii-chan." Aki couldn't help but smile at his little brother's adorable behavior. "See you, Kai. Love you, otouto." He walked out of the room with mixed feelings about this, but he had known Kai long enough to trust him with his life, and thus also with his little brother.

"Bye, Aki." Kai paused a second, smiling over at the other man. "And thanks... really. You won't regret it." His dark eyes were alight with truth, and he hoped that Aki could see it too. Never in a million years would he ever purposely hurt Hiroto, and while he knew that he also knew it would be hard for any older sibling to agree to let their younger sibling date someone much older than him or her. It would be the same for him if their positions were reversed, so hopefully Aki would be able to let go of his insecurities and trust their relationship.

When his older brother had left, Hiroto turned back to Kai and grinned down at him. "I told you it'd be okay... He might not be completely comfortable with it just yet, but he'll get used to it." He snuggled against the older man briefly before pulling away and grinning again. "I'm way overdressed for the situation. Help me out of these clothes?"

Kai breathed a sigh of relief when Aki left the apartment, his gaze falling to Hiroto seated in his lap. "I wasn't expecting it, but... you were right." A soft smile pricked the corners of his lips and he chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, c'mere." Tugging at the hem of Hiroto's shirt, Kai was quick to pull it over the youth's head, and then he started on his pants, intending to get Hiroto nude as soon as he possibly could. It would be nice to be able to feel that physical closeness again without having to worry about what Aki would say.

Hiroto helped Kai in getting his clothes off, and when he was just as nude as the older man, he quickly got under the covers with him and wrapped his smaller body around him. "I missed you so, so much... you have to make it up to me for scaring me like that." He was referring to the fact that Kai had given up so easily a few days ago and let them be separated. He wrapped his two legs around one of Kai's, pulling the limb closer so the other's thigh was snug between his.

"Oh?" Kai grinned lightly at his boyfriend as he settled down under the covers next to him, their nude bodies intertwined with one another perfectly. "And how do you propose I do that?" Laying his head on the pillow, Kai gazed over at his little lover and wrapped him in protective arms, just holding him close and planning on never letting him go ever again.

Hiroto hummed softly at that, not wanting to actually put down a proposal in words. He wanted to be spoiled again like the little brat he was, and that also meant Kai thinking those kinds of things for him. "Well, what do you think I'd enjoy?"

Kai could read it in Hiroto's eyes what it was the younger male was thinking, but rather than point that out he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to plush lips. "I think you would enjoy some action, ne?" That grin widened some and Kai flipped them over to where he was hovering over Hiroto, mouth beginning to kiss down a pale collarbone. "I'll even use my mouth on you this time~" It was a light teasing, but Kai meant it too.

Hiroto was glad when Kai flipped them over, which meant that the other would be taking control again. He loved to pleasure Kai as well, but he didn't like so much to be in control of a sexual situation because he would always be less experienced than his lover. He closed his eyes and hummed contently, loving to feel Kai's lips on his skin again. He could feel himself getting aroused at the words the older man spoke. He always loved it when Kai used his mouth on him, even though he'd never fully returned the favor. "Hnn~"

The body language that Hiroto gave off just from the simple touch sent tendrils of arousal running down Kai's own spine and he couldn't resist reaching between the small male's legs to begin fisting him. Though smaller, Hiroto's cock felt better than any other man's Kai had ever touched. "Mm..." He hummed lightly, kissing down Hiroto's belly and dipping his tongue into his navel to tease. "You feel good, Pon..." He purred, continuing southward until his tongue could trace deliciously teasing around the base of Hiroto's shaft.

Hiroto's hands fisted in the sheets beneath him and he writhed slightly, the teasing touches already driving him into an aroused frenzy. "A-aah... Kai..." He was a little embarrassed at how quickly he'd gotten hard, his length twitching when he felt the older man's tongue around the base. "Hhn...aah!"

"Nn..." Kai couldn't help reaching back with one hand and stroking himself when he allowed his tongue to slide up the side of Hiroto's length towards the tip. "Ahh..." A soft moan passed through his lips and he took the head into his mouth, not hesitating to suckle and work his way down. His own hips pressed forward into his hand, easily managing to help stroke himself to hardness while he pleasured his little lover.

Hiroto couldn't hold back the twitch of his hips when Kai started taking him into his mouth, a loud moan tearing itself from his throat. His lover always had the power to reduce him to a moaning and whimpering mess within seconds. An aroused blush adorned his torso and his toes curled in delicious wet, hot pleasure. "Kai! Hnn! Good!"

Kai loved to see the way that Hiroto could just fall apart at the seams whenever he started pleasuring him in this way, bringing him closer and closer to completion with every passing stroke or flick of his tongue. At first it used to be the fact that Hiroto was so pent up that he came so easily, but now Kai knew he had talent, his tongue flicking over all the places he remembered were sensitive to the small youth.

Hiroto started biting his lip, wanting the pleasure to keep coming and not reach its peak too fast. He tried to breathe through the extreme feelings, but he couldn't help his stomach tightening; it was just too good. After another short minute, Hiroto could feel the pleasure building, quickly starting to get overwhelming. "Ahh! Hnn! So c-close! I can't-!"

"Hng..." Kai moaned, the sound of it vibrating around Hiroto's jutting arousal as he pleasured both himself and the youth beneath him. His suction became greater and he bobbed his head in a nonsensical rhythm, trying to pull Hiroto over the edge, even though he himself was not yet that close to coming. It didn't matter, however. His own pleasure would come in time.

Kai's technique was working, because within seconds, Hiroto was arching off the bed, his hips spasming as he released his seed into his lover's hot mouth. "Aaah!" He pulled at the sheets desperately, once again amazed by how the older man could make him lose his mind like that. "Ah... hhn... That was... hnn... so good..."

Releasing his own erection, Kai grasped both of Hiroto's hips just seconds before he came, keeping him from pressing too hard into his throat. He eagerly swallowed all that Hiroto had to offer and then pulled back some to clean him with his tongue, almost like a cat. "Yeah..." Kai panted softly, a small smile on his lips to hear that Hiroto had enjoyed himself.

Hiroto pulled the older male up to his face and smiled up at him. "You always make me feel so incredibly good..." At his own words, he realized he had never made his lover feel that good in return. Sure, he had given him hand jobs before, and he'd also attempted a few blowjobs, but he'd never really known how to do it properly. His own words made him blush, but he said them anyway. "Teach me. I want to be able to make you feel like that too. I want to know how to do it properly."

"Teach you?" Kai breathed softly, pressing his lips to the side of his little lover's face affectionately. "You always pleasure me perfectly, Hiropon." Chuckling, Kai tried to ignore the way his arousal throbbed with need between his legs. "Just your touch is enough." Reaching for one of Hiroto's hands, Kai gently brought it down to his erection and encouraged the small youth to take it in his grip so that he could grind against it in need.

Hiroto shook his head when Kai didn't seem to understand what he meant. He did take the other male's arousal into his hand, but only stroked it softly and slowly as to not distract him from their conversation too much yet not let him suffer either. "That's not what I mean... I want to learn to use my mouth on you, like you just did to me." His voice was soft and slightly unsure, not at all confident that he would be able to do it properly, even with his lover's help.

Moaning softly, Kai probably would have become rather distracted had Hiroto not taken the precaution to only stroke him slowly. A whine almost escaped his lips had Hiroto's voice not caught his attention. Dark eyes drifted back up to meet his young lover's and Kai was surprised at the conviction he found there. "I could try... The only way I know is the way I was taught, though, and it's a little strange at first." Gently pulling himself from Hiroto's grip, Kai sat back, taking a deep breath to control himself. "Are you sure you want to learn?"

When Kai said he could teach him, Hiroto nodded enthusiastically. If he wouldn't be able to have penetrative sex with his lover for the coming time, he wanted to be able to do other things to please him. "I don't mind if it's strange, I really want to learn how to do it." He sat up when Kai sat back, waiting for the other male to tell him what to do.

Smiling at the enthusiasm of Hiroto's, Kai nodded his head and motioned towards the edge of the bed. "Lay down on your back and put your head just a little off the edge. Not all the way, though, or all the blood will rush to your head." He chuckled at the last bit before crawling off the edge of bed himself, unable to hold back from taking his erection back in hand and stroking a little to keep him as needy as he truly was.

Hiroto eagerly did as he was told, lying down across the bed and letting his head hang down slightly from the edge. He looked at his lover from his upside-down position with curious eyes, a slight smile on his lips. This was a little weird indeed, but he guessed the older man knew what he was talking about. He had to hold back a chuckle at how the world looked like this, and especially his needy lover, because he didn't want to offend Kai or want him to think he wasn't prepared to do this.

Kai wondered how his own first lover had managed to not be amused at the position of him on the bed, like he was feeling amusement watching Hiroto's bright eyes peering at him, barely masking his own amusement. But just as soon as that thought had appeared, it vanished and Kai remembered what he needed to be doing. "Now just relax." Stepping closer, Kai positioned his erection at Hiroto's lips, trying to encourage him to lick or touch as he pleased. "And try to please me... I'll show you the rest in just a few minutes after we get warmed up to this."

Hiroto's own amusement was taken away when the older man's arousal was pressed to his lips. Even though it also looked funny, there was something strangely exciting about lying there at the older man's mercy. His tongue darted out to lick at the head, the taste familiar because of his former tries of pleasuring Kai with his mouth. He sucked softly at the tip, his tongue flicking against the hot flesh. It was nice to feel the smooth, slick skin of the older male's erection on his lips, the organ throbbing in an even rhythm against his own, sensitive skin. "Hmnn..."

"Oh fuck..." Kai couldn't help leaning forward, pressing his hands into the mattress to hold himself up. His hips thrust forward some of their own accord while he reveled in the intense pleasure brought forth by Hiroto's talented tongue and lips. The suction was perfect, causing Kai's legs to begin trembling slightly, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when Hiroto actually did manage to take him into his mouth. "Now... ahh... open your mouth... In this position it'll help keep you from--hng--gagging..."

Hiroto obeyed Kai's instructions perfectly, opening his mouth and taking in what was offered to him. It was strange in his mind that he was actually working his tongue over the upper-side of his lover's cock instead of the underside like he had been doing the other times, and also what Kai usually did to him. The next part that was coming was the part he was actually nervous about, because he had never attempted to take the other further than the back of his mouth. Because of their size difference there was a rather large part of Kai's arousal that didn't fit in his mouth, and to think that he was going to have to swallow it all down was frightening, but he trusted the older man not to hurt him.

"Just relax..." Kai coaxed, barely able to control himself when he felt that warm wetness surrounding him, encasing him in velvety heat. "Ahh... Hold onto my hips so you can stop me if I go too far..." For the moment Kai just worked himself in and out of Hiroto's warm mouth, but as he started getting closer to his own release, he knew that he would have to take this higher. Swallowing hard, Kai bent to watch as he gently pushed himself deeper, easing himself down Hiroto's throat and hoping his young boyfriend would stop him if he went too far. Curse words wanted to spill from his lips at the pleasure he was feeling, but he held them back in favor of gasping softly and watching the way Hiroto's throat protruded slightly when his erection started to go down it. "You alright, Pon...?" He gasped, moaning, legs trembling. "That's so good..."

Hiroto reached out and held onto Kai's hips, his heart beating a mile a minute when the other man started to push himself deeper into his mouth. When the other's length was pressed deep enough to enter his throat, Hiroto held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. It was a completely unfamiliar feeling, yet it didn't hurt. At some point his body started protesting though and he had to push the other back to gag and cough. "Sorry..." He said softly, before lying down in the correct position again and pulling his lover's hips closer to try again.

Kai whined softly when he was pushed from Hiroto's mouth and he couldn't help the frustration that welled up, even if it was only a little and he immediately felt guilty for it. "I-It's okay..." He knew these things took time to get used to, but he wasn't a perfect person and therefore couldn't remain in control of himself all the time. "Please..." Sweat beaded at his brow and he pressed his erection towards Hiroto's mouth again, begging him to take him between his lips again since he was no longer as confident he could do it himself and be in control.

Hiroto didn't hesitate to take the other's large arousal into his mouth again. This wasn't as scary as he thought it would be, and it didn't hurt either, so he was starting to relax a little more. He started suckling and licking again, holding loosely to Kai's hips and allowing him to push deeper as he pleased once again.

Kai moaned low and pushed himself, as slowly as he could manage, into Hiroto's mouth again, feeling the way the youth's muscles constricted around him as he went down into his throat again. He wanted to thrust faster so he could cum before Hiroto needed to push him back some to breathe, but at the same time he wanted to revel in this amazing feeling for as long as he was able to. "Fuck, Hiroto... this feels so good... Ahhn..."

It was easier the second time, Hiroto discovered, to hold back his gag reflex. And when he did gag he just tried not to pull back and steel his mind to ignore the feeling. He was encouraged by his lover's words and it made him bold, pulling the older man's hips closer and taking Kai's cock into his mouth and throat all the way. After a few seconds he was pulling back again for breath before swallowing him down for the third time.

The way Hiroto was working him in and out of his mouth made Kai moan low and repeatedly, his eyes following the way his erection made Hiroto's throat bulge some with each inward thrust. "So close..." Bending his head down, Kai rested it on Hiroto's flat stomach, while hands continued to fist in the sheets of the bed. "Ahh, fuck, Hiroto, I'm-Ahhn!" At the last second Kai pulled back out of Hiroto's throat and came in his mouth, his hips spasming and legs almost unable to tolerate holding him up any longer. Therefore when he was finished Kai slumped to the ground and just sat there, looking up at Hiroto in blatant surprise and exhaustion.

Hiroto had just been about to push his lover away again because his gag reflex was acting up, when Kai pulled out of his throat himself and shot his load into his mouth. It took the younger male completely by surprise and out of instinct he swallowed it to make sure he'd be able to breathe. Some of it had escaped from his mouth though and was now trailing down his cheek, towards his eye. He wiped it off with a finger quickly, before sucking the fluid off of it. His throat felt raw, so the milky substance felt good going down it. He panted, looking back at his lover, just as surprised how well it had gone considering his inexperience.

Kai continued to sit on the floor for a few long moments before a smile spread across his face and he bent forward to press soft lips to Hiroto's. "Thank you... You're so perfect." Crawling back up on the bed, Kai tugged Hiroto after him and held the youth's body against his own, just reveling in the closeness of the two of them. "I don't ever want to leave you... or for you to leave me." Kai nuzzled in that soft hair and pressed an affectionate kiss to Hiroto's temple as he had the habit of doing. "I love you..."

Hiroto couldn't help but smile in return when Kai complimented him like that, and when he was pulled into warm arms, he returned the embrace gladly. "I love you too..." He noticed his voice was a little raspy, but didn't mind so much since he'd successfully satisfied his lover. He bit his already swollen lip and worried it slightly between his teeth. "I don't want to call nii-chan though... I want to stay here."

"I'll call him later and ask him if you can stay the night here. For now... why don't we get a real nap?" Kai's jaws widened in a yawn as he stretched and prepared to lay down, Hiroto still held close to his body. "He knows where you're at, so he shouldn't worry." Tugging Hiroto with him, Kai made his way to the head of the bed where he eased both of them under the covers. "I'm really sleepy." A small smile was on his lips even as he said this, and he hoped Hiroto would oblige his request for a nap.

Hiroto moved along to get them situated in the bed properly and then just continued to hold Kai close. He nodded and yawned in response to his boyfriend's yawn. "I'm tired too..." He couldn't get the smile of his face, finally proud of himself that he did a good job as a lover. "Kai-kun..? I... rather enjoyed doing that... It was nice." He wanted the other to know that he was open for another encounter like this one if Kai would want it too.

Kai simply smiled at his lover's words and tugged him even closer if that was at all possible. "I'm really glad to hear that... I wouldn't mind doing that again either." He chuckled softly, letting his dark eyes fall shut. He was hoping that none of his band mates were going to come by again anytime soon because this was pretty incriminating stuff should their view not be too open-minded.

Hiroto relaxed completely, licking his lips once more to get the taste of his lover's semen off of them. His hands pawed at the older man's back a few times like he always did in his sleep, before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze off, safely in his boyfriend's arms.

Once Hiroto had relaxed completely and Kai felt him dozing off, it was hard for the slender brunette to not do the same. One more yawn and he was done for, soon enough breathing deep and even holding his little lover to his chest lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a sequel to this because I felt it wasn't done just yet, it's in my archive as well ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
